Unrequited Love
by Strength.Honor.Love
Summary: In this tale of lust, set in the world of Inuyasha, a young woman wakes in a world of demons and turmoil. She meets a sweet girl and a handsome man, but things are not as they seem. She is captured and sold as a toy, a plaything for a particular demon lord, but she doesn't believe this is reality. Set after The Final Act. Rated M for strong adult content. Sesshomaru X OC
1. Lord Sesshomaru

Unrequited Love

A Sesshomaru Story

Chapter 1

Lord Sesshomaru

I supposed that I might have died. At least that is what I had thought. I was trying to fall asleep in the cozy white bed while telling myself some random story I had made up about a guy falling in love with a girl. The next thing I noticed were these flowers all around me. Also, it was dawn for crying out loud. I thought I had hit my head or something. The flowers were beautiful, like snow. I stood and decided to take a walk. There was no use in staying here, besides, if I had bumped my head while I was sleeping, then I probably should make the time I had here worth the headache I knew I would have in the morning.

Therefore, here I was walking, in a forest with no one around. It was silent except for a few chirping birds. I smelled the fresh air. It was a relief after smelling the cigarettes my mother smoked at home. _'I am so glad that I don't have my pajamas on,'_ I thought, _'it would be a real disaster if I did and someone was around.' _I normally wore a pair of short shorts and a tank to bed. I had on a pair of jeans and my _Linkin Park _band T-shirt. I tripped a bit along the way through the forest. Once I had landed and scraped my hands. They burned.

I walked for quite awhile before I finally exited the forest. I entered into a clearing that overlooked a village with rice fields. I heard a girl scream, "Help!" She cowered at the edge of the forest. A huge ugly looking monster towered over her. I ran over to her. I stood in between her and the monster.

"Human!" It hissed, "out of the way or you'll be next." His words confused me. What would I be next for?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Fine!" It hissed, "I will eat you first." _'Eat?'_ I thought, _'Wait. He is going to eat me?'_ This thing growled at me and his eyes turned red. It raised its huge claws. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain that I knew would come. I heard the wind. I prayed that I wouldn't die. Then I heard something fall to the ground. I opened my eyes. There was the monster lying in front of me, in half. A man with silver hair and golden eyes stood over him.

"Rin," he said with a silky voice. The girl who I had been protecting ran to him.

"Yes," she answered.

"We're leaving," he stated again with his beautiful voice. Rin turned her head towards me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked, her head tilted slightly.

"Hm" he murmured.

"Can she come too?" she asked. He stared at me for a second and I wavered under his gorgeous eyes.

"As you wish," he stated.

"Yay!" Rin squealed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me after her.

After Rin had told me all the things that she had wanted to do she said, "Oh. How rude of me, I forgot to ask your name." She smiled, "My name is Rin. What's yours?"

"Alexandria," I answered.

"That's a really pretty name," she exclaimed, "Can I call you Ria for short?" I nodded. "Well, this is Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken." she said.

"Master Jaken? Where is he?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry. I guess Master Jaken isn't here," she said.

"Hm," I murmured.

"Ha," Rin giggled, "You sounded just like Lord Sesshomaru."

"Oh really?" I asked and arched an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

We came to a small hot spring. I kneeled down and washed the dirt off my hands. "Ria-san," Rin said, "How did you do that?" She pointed to my scrapes on my hands.

"I tripped," I said bluntly.

"Oh," she said. Lord Sesshomaru was still walking away. "Ria-san," Rin said, "Lord Sesshomaru is going to leave us behind." We followed him into another part of the forest.

The sun was setting when I heard growling and the rushing wind overhead. I stared into the sky and saw a huge two-headed dragon with an impish creature. The imp was straight off of the pictures of Hell I saw from Japan. The dragon landed next to Lord Sesshomaru. The imp fell off the dragon and landed on the ground.

"This is Master Jaken," Rin said.

"Who is the dragon?" I asked.

"Oh. That's Ah-Un," she stated. I walked up to the dragon. It gave me an odd look.

"Stay away from it human," the imp shouted. I ignored him. The dragon fascinated me, dream or not. I slowly stuck my hand out. I desperately wanted to pet him. It sniffed me. I stroked the dragon's neck.

"Wow Ria." Rin said, "I never saw Ah-Un let someone pet him so quickly."

"Beginners luck," Jaken scoffed, "Lord Sesshomaru, who is this human? She smells strange." Lord Sesshomaru ignored him.

"This is Ria," Rin said, "Lord Sesshomaru said she could come with me."

"Good," Jaken smirked, "then we'll get rid of both of you at Kaede's."

"Who is this 'Kaede'?" I asked.

"She is a priestess in a village," she stated, "She is training me."

"Hm," I murmured. I wanted to stay longer and get to know this 'Lord Sesshomaru' person a bit more before I woke up.

Before too long, too soon in my opinion, it was night. We came to a small clearing when Lord Sesshomaru told Jaken, "We will stay here tonight." I sat down, occasionally gazing at the Lord Sesshomaru. He was different, somehow. He had elfish ears and tattoos of a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and two stripes on each side of his face. He also had armor and this fluffy white thing on his right shoulder. His hair glistened in the moonlit night and his eyes sparkled like a thousand fireflies. It also didn't help that there were fireflies around either.

Rin decided to play a game of catching fireflies. I had to count. "How many was that?" she asked for probably the sixteenth time.

"Fifty-six," I told her.

"You silly girl," Jaken laughed, "You are probably catching the same ones over and over." He was right, but he didn't have to make Rin cry. She walked over to me and laid her head against my chest.

"I am sleepy now," she said. "Can you tell me a story?" I nodded. Jaken scoffed. Lord Sesshomaru was aloof.

"Once upon a time there was a princess in a far away castle." I said.

"Did she have a cat?" Rin asked. I gave her a suspicious look.

"I thought you were sleepy."

"I am, but…"

"No 'buts' I am telling the story here, Shorty," I said, "Now you rest your mind while I tell you a story."

"Sorry, Ria-san," she yawned.

"Okay well now lets see, " I said, "Oh yes. One day she saw a young lad talking to her father, who was the king of the land, she didn't know him. She crept closer to hear their conversation. 'Yes you will make a fine lad for my daughter,' said the king. The princess was angry with her father and left to her room. She stayed there three days without food or water. No one could open the doors. On the third day, a message came to the castle that said that the prince that her father had betrothed her to was missing. The princess forgot her anger toward her father and left her room. That night they had a huge feast. A young lad caught her eye. It turned out that the lad was the missing prince. She and her father were ecstatic and they lived happily ever after. " I ended. Rin snoozed against my lap.

"Happily ever after, what a lame ending," Jaken, complained.

"Hey, she's asleep isn't she?" I said. He glared at me. I looked at Lord Sesshomaru one last time and I fell asleep mesmerized by the fire reflected in his eyes.

It was still dark when I opened my eyes. I stretched my arms to the bright full moon that hung overhead. It looked ethereal with the thick fog. I looked around. I noticed Rin still sleeping on me. Jaken was sleeping against Ah-Un and Lord Sesshomaru was missing. I remembered Jaken saying, 'she smells strange.' I needed a bath. I knew there was a spring somewhere around here; we didn't walk too far from there. I carefully picked up Rin and laid her next to Ah-Un. The dragon opened one of his eyes and looked at me. "I am just going to take a bath," I said, "I'll be back soon. Please take care of Rin while I am gone." Ah-Un nodded. I walked into the forest.

It took me a bit to get to the spring. I could barely see anything with the fog. I was unable to see the other side of the spring. I striped my clothes and laid them on a rock. I slowly sunk into the water. I didn't have any shampoo, conditioner, or anything to clean myself. I ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to get the dirt out. The water rippled, but not from me. _'Something's in here,_' I thought. I backed closer to the edge. I ran into a wall faster than I thought I would. I gazed up above me. Two mesmerizing golden eyes were there encased by a pale face and silver hair. I knew I had to be dreaming, this couldn't happen. I was naked in a spring with an attractive man. His arms snaked around me.

"Stay away from me if you know what is good for you," he whispered in my ear.

"Why," I asked. He pushed me away. I felt rejected, cold, and alone. He turned his bare back toward me. His body was well built.

"You don't need to hear my reasons," he stated.

"But…"

"Leave!" he cut me off. I slowly walked out of the spring. I didn't have anything to dry off with.

"Use the cloth on your left to dry," he stated, still with his back towards me. I dried off quickly and dressed. I heard him take a deep breath. I folded the cloth. I looked at him one last time. He was staring at me, probably to make sure I leave. I did.

The walk back to where we were sleeping wasn't too bad. The fog dispersed. I sat against my tree, dejected. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. My mind kept reverting to him, to Lord Sesshomaru. He sat against his tree on the opposite side from where I was. He was farther away from me than earlier. "You will not mention this to anyone," he whispered, "especially not to anyone in that village." I nodded. I couldn't fathom how he knew that I was awake. "Sleep," he ordered with no emotion in his voice. I did.


	2. Opps!

Chapter 2

Opps!

Dawn awoke the campsite. Rin rose and immediately found me. After Jaken woke, we began the journey once again.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, "When will we get to Lady Kaede's?"

"Don't bother Lord Sesshomaru with unnecessary questions," Jaken yelled, "We will be there soon, so quit disturbing him." Lord Sesshomaru stopped. Jaken ran into him.

"What's wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Don't move," he stated. I heard a rumbling sound coming increasingly closer. A gigantic spider burst forth out of the trees. Lord Sesshomaru stood in front of it. Rin hid behind me. Jaken was shaking. "A lowly demon." Lord Sesshomaru scoffed.

'_Did he just say demon?'_ I thought,_ 'wait are Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken demons?' _The spider jumped above our heads. Lord Sesshomaru did also, but he was much faster. He pulled out his sword and slashed at the spider. The spider screamed. Rin and I covered our ears. The spider exploded into different parts that scattered around us. Lord Sesshomaru landed as gracefully as a ballet dancer; he skillfully sheathed his sword in the same instant.

"That was amazing Lord Sesshomaru," Rin exclaimed, "Wasn't it Ria-san?" I nodded. I was too much in awe of him. He was overwhelmingly remarkable.

"My Lord is astounding," Jaken cooed. Lord Sesshomaru briefly glanced at me and looked away. I blushed.

"We are leaving," Lord Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken and Rin said simultaneously. We were once again on our journey.

About noon, we came to a village. It was the kind of village only seen in textbooks of the early 1600s in Japan. There were rice fields and people in plain kimonos. An old woman in her 50s greeted us. She had a Japanese priestess outfit on.

"This is Lady Kaede, Ria-san," Rin said, "Lady Kaede?"

"Yes Rin."

"Do you mind if Ria-san stays too?" Rin asked.

"She can."

"Yay," Rin exclaimed, "bye Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken." Rin talked to Lady Kaede for a bit.

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, mi lord."

"Stay here," he ordered.

"But, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said.

"Stay here." Lord Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes mi lord," Jaken, said dismal. Lord Sesshomaru glanced at me and walked off into the forest.

A few weeks slowly went by. Lord Sesshomaru hadn't come back. Jaken was crestfallen as I was. I asked both Rin and Jaken about him, neither of them had a guess as to when he was coming back.

I met many new people. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kohaku were just a few of them. Inuyasha and I didn't get along. After Jaken and he had told me the stories of him and Sesshomaru fighting, I liked him less. I only got along with Sango, Rin, Kohaku, Kirara, and Kaede. Kagome asked too many questions about my past, Jaken was Jaken, Miroku fathered children with Sango and he acted like a pervert toward me, and Shippo was too childish and loud. Everyday was different, but I was bored. Being nineteen made everything impasse. Kaede suggested that I should get married. Kagome explained that this 'time-period' was different than the modern world. It was strange to not marry at thirteen or be a grandmother at twenty. I looked at her like she was crazy. The only person I was interested wasn't human. '_He is not interested in me,' _I told myself. I kept remembering him, his golden orbs and shimmering silver hair.

One man was interested in me. He proposed when I was staring at the full moon, reminiscing on top of a hill. He stood, his brown-haired bun obscuring my view. He kneeled before me and looked at me with dark eyes.

"Be my wife," he said. I flushed furiously.

"Drop dead," I told him coldly. He told everyone in the village that I was an otherworldly creature for turning him down. Lady Kaede shook her head at me. He was apparently a rich noble from another country. I still wasn't interested. He was uninteresting to me. He asked me twice more and then left back home with some other girl.

From working with Kaede, I earned money. I bought kimonos for both Rin and me. They were pretty, but difficult to walk in. I normally wore a shorter one. It went to my knees.

A month and a half later Rin played in a field and Jaken watched her. I fell asleep at a nearby tree. I woke and instantly knew something was wrong. Both Rin and Jaken were missing. I ran back to the village. I found Kagome.

"Have you seen Rin," I asked.

"No. Rin and Jaken haven't come back yet." She answered, "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, yet." I stated. I ran back to the field. They weren't there. I ran into the forest. "Rin, Jaken" I shouted, "where are you two?" No answer. I ran deeper into the forest. Two soldiers stopped me.

"Look boss," a soldier said, "we found another one." A man with short silver hair and armor came out of the bushes.

"She's a pretty one," he said coldly, "throw her in with the others." The two soldiers grabbed my arms and the silver-haired man walked away.

"Wait," I said. He stopped. His eyes were red. _'Could he be a demon?_' I wondered.

"What is it human?" he asked.

"Out with it," a soldier yelled and the other kneed my back. I grunted.

"Have you seen a young girl and an imp?" I asked. He smirked.

"You should be worrying about yourself, miss," he stated, "About how you are going to escape being sold. I know many a demon and human who would love to get a piece of you." He chucked and disappeared. I stared after the man in bewilderment. I felt the grip on my arms tighten.

"You're coming with us." One of the soldiers said and pushed me forward. I was dragged through the forest before we came to a field.

There were soldiers everywhere. Some looked human and others like the demon I had saved Rin from. I worried about her a lot. I hoped that she was safe.

~Meanwhile~

Jaken ran after Rin when she ran into the forest. He had smelt demons around. He caught up with her when she stopped and picked a daisy. He dragged her into a bush despite her complaints, just before a demon bandit walked into the place Rin picked the daisy. Jaken knew that he could smell her human flesh.

"Rin, Jaken" Someone shouted, "where are you two?" Jaken and Rin knew it was that girl, but dared not answer. The demon ran off in her direction.

"Jaken-sama, we got to go help her." Rin complained.

"It is useless Rin. We can't help her, now." Jaken told her. "We are going back to the village."

Rin was not budging. She was completely attached to that girl, Jaken surmised.

"Maybe Inuyasha can help her if we hurry up and tell him."

Rin nodded.

When they finally got back to the village, Sesshomaru-sama had returned.

"Lord Sesshomaru you have returned!" Rin shouted.

"Where is the girl?" He asked.

"She was probably taken by the demon bandits, my lord." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and Jaken trembled under his cold glare. Rin went into an elaborate explanation of how they were almost caught by one of the demon bandits and were saved because Alexandria went to look for them. Afterwards, Sesshomaru had closed his eyes.

"Will you get Ria-san Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. Rin smiled and twirled around in circles. "Jaken. Find Ah-Un and take Rin to the castle. I will be there shortly."

"But my lord, I thought you were going to leave the humans at Kaede's village, since they would be safer there after Narakus defeat."

"Jaken do as I ordered." Sesshomaru stated.

"Aye, mi lord."

~Back with Alexandria~

I stood with twenty or so other women in a cage-like cart. The cart reeled along the rugged terrain. All of the women were terrified.

"We are going to be eaten, I swear we are." One in blue whispered.

Another, more beautiful woman whispered. "I bet we will be sold as slaves and be raped." It turned out that the second one was more correct.

We were thrown out of the cages and divided into groups. I was in-group three. They separated us by beauty. The most beautiful were one's and the least were ten's. I supposed that three wasn't too bad of a rank. I, personally, would give myself a 5, 6, or a 7, but that's just me. There were no children around, thank goodness. Therefore, Rin was safe. We were all women, which bothered me. That meant that we were probably being sold as sex-slaves and I wasn't looking forward to that.

We were led to a stage. The one's went first. We were in line by our numbered rank. We would be thrown on the stage, one-by-one and we would be bid on. The higher price, the more cheers. I supposed that it would be a good thing for the living place, except that the ugly demons they were being sold to. The highest so far was 1,200 yen for a pretty female. The women around me were guessing on how much they would be sold for. One girl asked me what I thought I would be sold for. "Two-hundred." I joked. She didn't talk to me after that.

Eventually, it was my turn. I wasn't looking forward to this. I was sure I would never see Rin, the annoying Jaken, or the handsome Lord Sesshomaru. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the ugly demon that would buy me. I heard 1,200 yen and I was surprised. Everyone gasped.

"Two-thousand." A cold familiar voice stated. I looked up, curious. My eyes met with a pair of golden orbs. It was really he, Lord Sesshomaru. There was some chatter among the females.

"Three thou-sand." The demon boss with short silver hair from earlier bided.

Lord Sesshomaru was annoyed. "Five-thousand." The chatter increased by a hundred fold. Even some of the wealthy demons were chattering among themselves.

"Seven-thousand."

"Ten-thousand." Everyone turned to stare at Lord Sesshomaru.

The silver haired boss sighed. "Have her then." Therefore, I was sold to Lord Sesshomaru.

I was shoved to the back of the stage. The other females asked me a hundred questions. One of the demon soldiers shoved me into a cage. I sat there until Sesshomaru decided to pick me up.

~Sesshomarus Point of View~ a day before

Sweat dripped from his chest. He lay hunched over a windows ledge. The wind blew in and he took in its deep scent. All he could think about was that girl. He shook his head. He refused to defile his clan with a mortal. He cursed that the slightest thought of her aroused him.

Not many women affected him like this. There was probably two or three before her. He normally kept women out of the castle during his time of heat since he hated the feeling of the state.

He was glad Rin had taken the girl away, but at the same time he wanted her. He knew from the past that the only way to make the feeling go away was to take her once and then he would be over her. That was the problem with him finding a mate, since as soon as he would take her he would be bored with her afterwards. It would come in handy this time. He could take her and not defile his clan. He could go get her tomorrow, take her, and that would be the end of it.

~Sesshomarus Point of View~ present day

Sesshomaru entered the village. Jaken and Rin ran toward him. "Lord Sesshomaru you have returned!" Rin shouted.

"Where is the girl?" He asked.

He wasn't happy that bandits had taken the girl. Nor was he glad that he had to wait longer to take the girl. He sent them off to the castle.

He made it to the auction in good time. It would be easier to buy the girl. He surmised. He didn't want to deal with slaughtering all of these fools. It would be messy and the girl would probably be terrified. No, he would wait.

The first round of girls was gorgeous, but he didn't want them. So was the second. She was in the third batch. She stood in the middle of the stage with her eyes closed. She wore a battered short kimono. The demon that was running this thing shouted, "1,200 yen." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. The demon boss should've taken her when he had the chance.

"Two-thousand." Sesshomaru stated. Her eyes met with his. She was surprised. Chattering erupted among the females. He scoffed.

"Three thou-sand." The boss shouted.

"Five-thousand." Sesshomaru stated.

"Seven-thousand."

"Ten-thousand." Everyone stared at him.

The silver haired boss sighed. "Have her then."

Sesshomaru walked to the back room and paid the money. He was showed where she was kept.

"Do you want me to wake her up?" Sesshomaru growled at the smirking demon.

"Open the cage." Sesshomaru stated. The demon opened the cage and Sesshomaru threw her over his shoulder. She would wake up soon enough.

~Alexandria's Pov~

I woke up moving. I felt an immense pleasure point somewhere inside of me. I moaned. I heard someone grunt. I opened my eyes. Sesshomaru's golden orbs melted into mine. His bangs stuck against his forehead. Sweat fell from him. I blushed feverously. We were naked.

He heaved his hips against me. I moaned. I wanted this feeling more and I wanted him closer. I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him, I'd always wanted to. Something inside of me exploded like fireworks in a night sky. He fell on top of me, exhausted. I wanted him more. I'd never had this overwhelming desire before and I hardly understood it, so when he pulled out of me, I whimpered. I tried to pull him closer, attempting to stop him.

"Wait." He stated.

He rolled over. Only then did I take notice of our surroundings. I was on a huge bed under silk red sheets, which felt soft. I hardly noticed them when were were going at it. The bed was centered in the middle of an elegant room. I stared awestruck at the beautiful painting of darkened landscapes and huge animal pelts. Fire flickered in the fireplace. The whole room was sensual. The smell of lilacs lingered from the burnt-out candles.

Sesshomaru laid on his back with his eyes closed. Half of his body was covered with the sheets. I had a clear view of his tight chest. I wanted to run my hand down between his abs. I half sat while covering myself with the sheets. I still wanted him to touch me. I sighed and fell against the bed. I turned my back towards him. If he wasn't going to touch me then he can leave me alone.

I felt a hand caress my back. I stiffened and then relaxed, since it was what I wanted. His lips fluttered against my neck. I moaned. I never knew I was sensitive there. I felt his lips form into a smirk at my reaction. I scooted closer to him. His chest moved against my back. It felt heavenly and I felt so protected and safe. He pulled me closer and then he breathed against my neck. I shivered and felt his hardness against my bottom. I groaned. I wanted him to take me like before. His hand slowly trailed down my waist, then down further. I moaned when he touched my nub and groaned when he stroked it. When I stroked his shaft, he growled. I liked it when he growled. I took his hands away from me, then I flipped over and tackled him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He was paralyzed from my actions. I took this moment to come down on his shaft, which caused him to groan. I rocked against him. I felt like I was on fire. I gave a disgruntled moan and then went faster. I came and collapsed against him. He flipped me over. He pushed against me once, twice, and then came.

He rolled over and took me into his arms. "Sleep," he whispered. I did, slowly listening to his breathing.

Oh my god! You just totally go laid. Lol Well tell me if you like it or what needs to be improved on. Until then, reviews are fuel. See ya.


	3. How did I get myself into this mess?

Chapter 3

How Did I Get Myself Into This Mess?

I woke, slowly. I lay on Sesshomaru's chest and smiled when I remembered what had happened. I was no longer a virgin and I did it with a hot guy.

"This will not repeat itself." He stated.

I blinked my eyes. I couldn't understand. "This… You mean… Then why did you?"

He scoffed. "You don't need to know my reasons." My eyes fluttered with water. I felt used and rejected. I'd finally given myself to a man and this is what I get? No this was completely unacceptable. I stood and grabbed my kimono off the floor.

"Where do you think you are going?"

I tied my obi. "I am leaving." This was not a dream, it was a nightmare and I wanted to go home.

He appeared in front of me. "You are not."

I stepped back and clenched my fists. "Yes I am. I will not be used like some toy." He was blocking my way. I wanted to leave so desperately and I was angry.

"You are not allowed to leave."

"What makes you my boss?"

He grabbed my face. "I own you. I can do whatever I want with you and you are not allowed to leave."

"Yes I can! I don't belong here and you can't make me stay." This was **my** dream and I was leaving.

I was suddenly sitting against the wall with scratches across my face and bleeding. I winced and touched my face. There was blood on my hand. I shook. There was no pain in any of my dreams. I was scared, like REALLY scared.

Sesshomaru towered over me. "You will do as I say. Understand?"

"Yes." I whimpered. But this had to be a dream because I couldn't understand how I got here. One moment I was in my bed the next, a field of flowers. So how…?

"Yes what?"

"Yes my lord." I sighed. If this was reality, then I actually fucked a demon lord and I could get pregnant, which terrified me.

He dressed. "Stand," he ordered.

I did and kept my face hidden. I was so embarrassed. What was I going to do?

"Follow me."

I followed him down the hall. We entered a room a few doors down from his. It was gorgeous. A few paintings of winter landscapes and a big bed were in the room. "You will stay here. Your only job is to take care of Rin."

"My lord?" I said quietly, but I knew he could here me.

"Hn."

"What happens if I get pregnant?" It was an honest question. If I wasn't allowed to leave, then would he be okay with having a half-demon child?

He grabbed my shoulder, harshly and his eyes seared into mine. "You will not get pregnant or I will kill you and the child." He said each word precisely and growled. He'd meant it.

Although his answer was what I expected, it didn't help me to live with the fact that I was never to have children. If I magically got pregnant, which it would totally be his fault for not using contraceptives especially since I didn't think I could get birth control in this world, then what would I do? Leave: that was my answer.

He turned to leave. "I will have someone else watch her for today. You are to wash my scent off you. The servants are not to know. Understood?"

"Yes my lord." He left.

I wanted to cry and fall into the bed and sleep my worries away. I knew that I had to bathe first. I didn't want any more scratches on my face.

I bathed and dressed into a plain black kimono. I didn't need to draw any more attention to myself because if this was reality, which I had a feeling it was, then I didn't want any more complications. I walked out into the room and there was Sesshomaru.

"Come here."

I kept my face hidden and stood in front of him. I felt so ashamed that I betrayed myself. I would've never touched a guy in my world 'cause I didn't like any of them, so then why did I give in to Sesshomaru?

"Look at me." I lifted my head and kept my eyes on his ear. I didn't want to see those eyes- those beautiful, seductive eyes. He put some ointment on my scratches and bandaged it.

"Be downstairs for dinner."

"Yes my lord." He left.

I sighed and fell into the bed. Dinner was a long way off. I decided to sleep. If I were lucky, then maybe I'd wake up in my real bed. Not that I really believed I would.

~Sesshomarus Point of View~ Earlier

I scoffed. "You don't need to know my reasons." She stood to leave. I could smell her tears. "Where do you think you are going?"

She dressed into her tattered kimono. "I am leaving." I appeared in front of her and caught her off guard. She was in deep thought about something I couldn't fathom, nor did I care.

"You are not." I didn't want her to leave.

"Yes I am. I will not be used like some toy." She sounded hurt, but I didn't care for her feelings. She was not leaving.

"You are not allowed to leave."

"What makes you my boss?" She said with such defiance, such impudence. She had to be punished, so I grabbed her face. "I own you. I can do whatever I want with you and you are not allowed to leave." She was mine. I did not throw away money.

"Yes I can! I don't belong here and you can't make me stay." I overreacted and threw her against the wall. It was lunacy that I was still attracted to her. I walked closer. I had accidently scratched her face.

"You will do as I say. Understand?" She whimpered. Did I hurt her that bad?

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes my lord."

I suddenly felt nervous that she was in the same room as I when I was naked, so I dressed. "Stand." I ordered. She stood and kept her face hidden. Of course, she would since I injured her, but she was acting differently, almost innocent. It was a complete change from last night and previous times she'd spoken. What had happened?

I lead her to her new room. I gave her care over Rin, told her to wash my scent from her, and returned with ointment, so the servants wouldn't get suspicious. She looked delicious in that black kimono. My resolve was waning. "Be downstairs for dinner," I said and left.

~Alexandria's Pov~

I met Rin at dinner. She was so happy to see me again. She told me what happened and said she was sorry. I told her not to worry about it. Nothing was said between the demon lord and me but at one point we locked eyes, which when I remember what happened between us, I blushed and looked at my plate for the remainder of the meal.

After dinner, Rin showed me her dolls and we played for a bit. She was so sweet. She reminded me of my little sister. When I thought that, I felt homesick. About the time when it was probably around 9, I put her to bed with a tale about cats. She fell asleep almost immediately. I grinned at my success; I always loved being good with children.

I stood on the balcony looking over the gardens. I felt the cold wind against my shoulders. A storm was on its way. I loved when it stormed, since the rain always put me to sleep. It wasn't always convenient, since when it rained during the day, I always felt sleepy. A flash of light boomed across the sky. I shut the doors, and then I felt someone watching me. It was Sesshomaru, of course. He locked the door and I felt nervous under his hungry gaze. Although it felt amazing, I really didn't want it to happen again. The more times we did it, the more likely I was to get pregnant and I really didn't want to think about having a child. I wanted one more than anything, but I didn't have the means to provide for the child in my world and I certainly wouldn't in this realm. "My Lord? Are you hungry? What can I get for you?"

He smirked and was in front of me in an instant. I realized the double meaning of the word hungry and backed into the wall. I felt scared when he didn't say anything, but I knew what he wanted.

"Please don't, my lord," I pleaded. I knew the moment I said it, my pleas were spoken in vain.

"You don't have a choice."

I could hear his breath and his eyes locked onto mine. Our lips connected instantly. I pushed against him and was able to let out a quiet, "N-" But that too was in vain 'cause his lips were immediately back on mine.

I felt his impatience like he had been waiting for this. His lips were luxurious. They felt so soft. I parted my mouth slightly, trying to tell him no, but his tongue plunged into my mouth. He pushed me against the wall, then his hand slipped up my leg and my panties fell to the ground. He rolled up my kimono and pushed down his pants. He entered quickly and I gasped, feeling the soreness from the night before. I tried again to push him off, but there was no way out. My body was screaming telling me to stop, but the pleasure was climbing higher and higher. I really needed him to stop, but how do you stop a demon lord? Who is so much stronger than you and he gives you more pleasure than you'd ever felt? He moved back and forth, his lips kept mine down. I gave up and wrapped my arms and legs around him for closeness. After a few minutes, I tightened around him and came. My body went limp and soon after Sesshomaru moaned softly, I felt his seed inside me. For a while he stood there in me still, breathing deep breaths. No words were spoken, just deep and utter silence save for the rain. I felt shamed again. When he let me go, I fixed my kimono, and he walked toward the door.

"Don't talk about it to anyone."

I sighed, "Of course, my lord." The door shut and I fell into my bed, wondering how long this was going to go on. I was out of my league.


	4. Right now all I want from you is

Chapter 4

Right Now All I Want From You Is…

Most of the time for the next couple weeks Rin and I just played in her room, the gardens, or in the pond. It was almost everyday Sesshomaru and I repeated his game. He hardly spoke to me at all. It was like I was his toy, his thing to use. I didn't mind it that much, but I was afraid of getting pregnant. It was only when I began making friends did things get complicated.

I had been talking to a few servants around the castle. There was Raine, a medic, Kain, a guard that kept an eye on Rin, Shiro, a guy around my age that was one of the cooks, Alice, a maid, and Yukito, Sesshomarus' right-hand. Only Yukito and Jaken knew what was going on between Sesshomaru and I, but it was bound to come out into the open. I was still holding on hope that this world was a dream, but it was dangling by a thread. Right now, Rin was taking her nap and I was talking to Shiro. He'd just made me lunch and I was eating in the kitchen.

"Oh my kami! It's so good!" I exclaimed.

"It's just a turkey sandwich, Alexandria." Shiro laughed. "There's no need to get so excited over it." He was slightly taller than me with aqua blue hair and eyes. He was in an apron cleaning dishes. Shiro was toned and so adorable with his cheeky grin. He had an affinity for water.

I smiled. "But seriously this is good. What sauce did you use?"

He bent down and whispered in my ear, "It's a secret."

I smacked him on his head. "Of course it is cookie." I had a habit of calling him cookie 'cause he made really good desserts.

"Sure sure, babysitter." He was washing dishes. "I know it's none of my business, but how come you get more privileges then us?"

I froze. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "I mean the last babysitter couldn't get away with Rin napping let alone hanging out in the kitchen talking."

"Maybe I'm just that good at my job." I smirked.

"Alexandria." Shiro was serious, which didn't happen very often. Actually it never happened, ever. Well, since you knew him. "I've seen the way he looks at you. It's like he wants to eat you or something. I don't know. I just don't like it."

"Why?" I didn't understand why he cared.

"Because Ria. I like you and I get jealous when I see that." Shiro had dried his hands and now was holding mine across the table.

"What do you mean? We're just friends." I really did not want to deal with this now. I was highly likely to sleep with Sesshomaru later, since it hadn't happened today…yet… and now Shiro was saying that he was jealous. Great.

"You know what I mean." He stroked my hand.

I pulled my hand away. "I can't. I'm sorry." I went back to eating my sandwich.

He sighed and was washing dishes again. "Is there something going on between you two?"

I bit my tongue and stuttered, "No N-Nothing is going on."

He smirked. "Then you won't mind if I did this." He sprayed water at me with his hand.

You were soaked. "I am so going to get you."

Soon Rin came downstairs and the three of us were wrestling over the water, his hand, and laughing loudly. All of us were soaked. Rin laughed, "I don't think Sesshomaru-sama wants to play Ria-san."

The atmosphere around the demon lord paralyzed me. I felt his fury. He walked slowly toward Shiro and me.

"Rin. Go to your room," Sesshomaru stated.

She looked at me, worried. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," she said and left the kitchen.

Fear stuck me and I couldn't move or talk. I trembled because there was nothing I could do. He was too strong and I knew it from trying to stop him from taking me. It was useless.

He stopped in front of Shiro, who bowed his head, "My Lord?"

In a blink of an eye Shiro was across the room on the kitchen floor. He groaned and spit up blood. He couldn't get up. Sesshomaru walked up to him and kicked him, without a word. I ran to Sesshomaru and stood in between them.

"My Lord. I don't know why you are doing this," I said and could feel his fury. If I didn't stop him, he'd kill Shiro.

"Move," he ordered.

"It's my fault. Please. Punish me instead." I bowed my head.

Shiro whispered, "Ria. I started it. I knew there would be consequences. I'll take them. It's alright." He tried to soothe me, but I wasn't having it.

The demon lord was considering it, but I needed it in my favor. Shiro was right; he did treat me differently, so maybe he'd go easier on me. Maybe.

I knew what would piss him off, since I accidently called him with out his title a few times. He told me if I 'spaced' the next time, I would be punished. "Sesshomaru?" I said.

His eyes shot to mine. He knew I did it on purpose. "My room. Now." he growled.

I followed him to his room. It was just as before- the crimson silk sheets and fireplace- so exotic and beautiful. He locked the door and grabbed the back of my hair. I met the ground. I looked up to him and saw the emotions run through his eyes. There was barely a difference between moods, but it was there- need. I didn't want to do this by any means, but I hardly had a choice. If I gave him what he needed, maybe he wouldn't hurt me. It was worth a shot and we were defiantly going to do it anyway, so there really wasn't anything to lose.

I slowly stood and walked closer to him. I made sure to put a swing in my hips and my eyes on his. He didn't move. I stood on my toes and whispered in his ear, "My lord can I get you something?"

"All I want from you right now, Alexandria, is..." He pulled me close and seized my lips with his own in one fluid motion. His tongue began the dance of dominance.

My body had grown used to his touch and abandoned me. His hands were over my back and I felt the flames of lust rising. His hand trailed down to my thigh and his kisses ran down my jaw and found my neck. His free hand removed my underwear. There was no way to stop his flames of dominance, not that I tried to this time. He placed two fingers inside, distracting me as he carried me to the bed. The deeper he went, the more I craved his touch and I moaned. It fueled his lust until he could wait no longer.

"Alexandria," he whispered. It was the first time he said my name in sex, which I saw as improvement. He sucked on my neck, smirking at my moans and removed his pants. "If anyone touches you, I swear I'll kill them." With a single hard thrust, he filled me. He waited a moment for adjustment and settled into a rough rhythm.

I was caught into a tide, not understanding his words. My breath became pants as he became even rougher than before. I could hear his own breathlessness in my ear and his hot breath stimulating the nape of my neck.

Sesshomaru growled as he surged in deeper and grabbed my waist. He knew I wasn't going to try to stop him this time. My moans became frequent until I tightened causing his release without warning.

"Sesshomaru," I cried and fell against him. He groaned, blinded by the intensity. He rolled off me. I panted and curled to his side. He didn't bother to move me. I drifted off to sleep next to a man I was beginning to have feelings for.

* * *

**Hello my darling readers. I hope to have the next one out soon. In the meantime, reviews are fuel. Adieu.**


	5. The Decision and Implementation

Chapter 5

The Decision and Implementation

When I awoke, it was very late with the moon in the blanketed sky. Sesshomaru was standing on the balcony with just a red sheet covering his man parts. I sat up and noticed in the moonlight that his back was nicely toned. I've always liked toned guys. I admired his physic until he turned his eyes toward me and caused me to blush.

He smirked and let the sheet fall to the floor. I turned away, embarrassed. I heard him walk towards the bed. He proceeded to tower over me.

"Look at me."

I did and saw his eyes. There was something about those eyes that made me want him. I couldn't figure out if it was that I could see something primal that promised good sex or what?

His hand caressed my cheek. "I know when you are staring at me, so don't hide it."

I looked down and he brought my face back up.

"Look at me."

I did, again and I noticed the desire again. It was almost always there.

"I am leaving tomorrow for a meeting for two weeks."

I blinked. Huh? No Sesshomaru for two weeks. I could finally try my escape. I didn't want to, since life around there was getting better and I was well fed, clothed, there was roof over my head, and there was plenty of pleasure… but I was homesick and I was afraid of this world. There were demons and annoying rules and I was afraid of getting pregnant. I'd always wanted kids, but I knew Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy about it. From what I heard from the other servants he hated humans, women, and half-breeds the most. Even though I was an exception for some reason, he would definitely not be fine with me having a half-breed that's for sure. There probably wasn't going to be another opportunity, so I was going to take it.

"You will be watched by Jaken and train with Yukito. If you talk to any of the male servants or any male besides Jaken and Yukito, I will kill him. And if you decide to leave, I will not hesitate to make your life miserable upon your return." Sesshomaru grabbed my chin. "Do I have myself clear?"

What was this? He was making me train with Yukito, which I wouldn't mind except for the bruises and cuts, but I wasn't going to touch anyone, so why…? "Yes, my lord." It didn't matter, anyway. I was leaving and **not** coming back.

"Why do I not believe you?" He sighed.

I blinked at him. "I don't know."

He pushed me down against the bed and removed the sheets. I was naked and tried to cover myself up. His eyes traveled from my toes to my eyes and kept them there. He took my hands and placed them in one hand. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked me up and placed me on the floor.

I was standing, confused. I saw his member hard and erect, ready for whatever he was planning. "My lord?"

He grabbed my hips and helped me come down on him. I felt alive at the feeling of jointure again. I rocked against him. He steadied me with his hands on my hips. It was a few minutes until the sweat dripped off of him and his bangs stuck to his forehead. He moaned quietly. I had to bite my lip to keep from being too loud. I was tired, but the pleasure became more and more and gave me the energy to keep going. When I came, his release erupted with mine and I cried out his name for the second time, "oh Sesshomaru." I was surprised that he didn't hit the last time, or me then but it was the heat of the moment, so maybe he didn't care.

* * *

It had been a week since the last time I saw him. My training with Yukito was finally becoming fruitful, which is what Sesshomaru had instructed before I left. He looked about Sesshomaru's age, but he was a bit childish. He had long silver hair tied into a braid, silver eyes, and sun-kissed tan skin. We were in the gardens and he wasn't holding back. He was quick with a sword, but I was beginning to figure out his patterns and finally on the seventh day, I cut him. It wasn't much, but it was certainly a sign of improvement, especially from the hundreds of scratches he gave me.

He smirked. "Congrats and here I thought you were never going to improve."

I snickered evilly. "Hey, I told you I would."

He flickered and he was gone like usual. As soon as we were beginning to bond, he would leave immediately. Always. But now I had to hurry. I had ten minutes to get a head start before Jaken would start calling for me and another hour for him to realize I'd ran away. I picked up my bag behind the bushes. I was almost to the edge of the gate when Rin asked me, "Where are you going Ria-san?"

Not this, please. I didn't want to make her cry, but I had to leave. An excuse, any excuse would be good right now.

"I'm going to the spring in the woods. The water there is good for my skin." I smiled.

"Okay. When you get back, I'll show you my drawing." She was so excited.

I picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"Ria-san? That tickles." She giggled.

I put her down. "I couldn't help it, sweetie. You're so cute."

She blushed. "I'll be inside, waiting." She ran off.

I felt terrible, but I had to go. I just had to, so I bounded off into the forest, feeling an ache in my heart.

* * *

It was about two weeks before I saw anything and it was nothing I was expecting. I heard a crack, and then a huge centipede burst through the ground. I was paralyzed by fear. I hate bugs.

I heard, "Move, stupid." I saw a flash of red and white and the centipede split in two. I remembered that triumphant grin from Kaede's.

"Inuyasha," I growled.

"Oh my god, Alexandria," a breathless Sango said. She hugged me. "Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Ria! We haven't seen you in forever!" Kagome said. "We heard from Rin that you were kidnapped. What happened?"

"Sesshomaru- sama saved me." I shrugged. "There isn't much else to tell."

"Thank Kami." Miroku did a silent prayer.

"Where Kirara, Kohaku, and Shippo?" I asked.

"Don't worry too much about them," Inuyasha snarled. "They'll show up eventually."

"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled. "Sit!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.

Sango smiled. "They're watching the kids. I'm sure they'll be alright." I smiled. I missed her.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Miroku asked, getting too close as usual. "It's dangerous for a frail woman to be out all alone by herself."

Sango smacked him and smiled to me. "Ignore him, but please tell me what happened."

"Yeah, weren't you with that bastard Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled and he was once again in a hole.

I sighed. "I felt homesick and I want to find my way back."

Kagome laughed, cheery as always. "Don't worry. All you have to do is find the way you came in and you'll find your way back."

"Kagome. It isn't that simple," Sango said.

Kagome's attention had gone elsewhere already and was fighting with Inuyasha.

Sango sighed. "Wasn't it in a field of flowers? Do you remember where it was at?"

I shook my head. "Yeah it was in a field of flowers, but I have no idea where it was. I wasn't exactly paying attention to my surroundings."

Miroku got up, rubbing his face. "Have you tried asking Sesshomaru where that demon he saved you and Rin from?" He smiled. "You could start from there."

"He wouldn't tell me if I asked." I sighed. "I actually ran away."

Sango hugged you again. "What happened? Why did you run away?"

I hugged her back, feeling better already. "It's not exactly like I had another choice, but it doesn't matter anyway. I'm not going back, so I can't ask him." I felt my bottom being rubbed, so this time Miroku got smacked on both sides of his face.

"Well you could follow us." Sango smiled. "We might find it, eventually. Besides, Sesshomaru avoids Inuyasha at all costs, so it'll be the last place he looks."

"Because that bastard doesn't want to get his ass whooped," Inuyasha yelled. "That's why he doesn't come around." Inuyasha was in a hole, again.

I smirked. "I guess. I don't want to get kidnapped again, so it would be better."

"The more the merrier that's what I've always said," Miroku laughed and he was knocked to the ground with Sango's weapon. "What was that for Sango?"

Sango glared. "You don't have to make her feel uncomfortable, monk."

I laughed and was glad I left.

* * *

~Rewind: Sesshomaru's POV~

There was nothing I hated more than those meetings, except to be informed that Alexandria was missing upon my return. She was on my mind for two weeks and the frustration of my body was almost unbearable. My need for her was like a drug and I still couldn't have her. Why wasn't I subsided of her yet? All of the other women I bedded, I was immediately over, but why not her?

I felt that she was lying to me the moment she said she'd understood. I should have just tied her up or placed her in a cell or taken her with me. It wasn't like the Lord of the South and East hadn't brought a human toy before. They were easier to control than a demoness and they were right to a point, but if they were so easy to control, why wasn't she there? She had gone and Rin was upset. I wanted to wring her neck. It's what she deserved for disobeying my orders for her to stay.

There was so much I didn't know about the girl, so much that she kept locked in her mind. Was that why I was attracted to her- her mystery? Maybe if I'd made her talk a little more, I could understand why she decided to leave and stop being so addicted. I hurt her, but there were warnings involved. Is that why she left, because I hurt her?

I first made a promise to myself to not hurt her and a second to understand her better. That is, if I could find her. I hardly could figure out where she would've gone. I knew she went south based on the conversation she had with Rin, but that could've been a false lead. I knew she was smart, but would she lie to Rin? I doubt it. So that's where I was heading, toward Inuyasha. To where I hoped she would inevitably be.

* * *

**Hello sweet reader. I hope you enjoyed reading. I am hoping to get a schedule down on posting chapters, but we will see... Until then, adieu.**


	6. It Can Get Worse

Chapter 6

It Can Get Worse

It was the third village we were passing through that felt a bit off. As with any normal village, there would be the occasional stares, but in this one was different. Every person in the village looked up from what they were doing and stared with a flash of red in their eyes and then went back to what they were doing.

"You see that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I don't like the looks of it." He was uneasy because it was already evening and the moonless night was creeping in.

Miroku was patting the money he made from his last swindle. "Hm… I think we should sleep at an inn tonight, Inuyasha."

"No way Miroku," Inuyasha growled.

A young woman walked up to Miroku. She had black hair tied into a bun with a regular pink kimono. "I over heard your conversation." Her eyes flashed red. "The innkeeper doesn't get visitors very often, so I'm sure he'd give you a good price."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Only if you'll stay with me, my dear."

Sango slapped him and apologized. "I'm sorry, but we're just passing through."

Inuyasha's stomach grumbled, then the woman giggled. "The innkeeper is also a really good cook."

* * *

I was stuffed from the food I'd eaten and yawned. The sun still hadn't set. "Wow. That was great." I hadn't had a good meal since I'd left Sesshomaru's.

"Yeah, agreed," yawned Kagome. Everyone else muttered in agreement. The woman from earlier took the dishes and showed us to our separate rooms. The females were all in the right side of the hallway and the males, the left. She had us place our weapons in a closet between the rooms, then we went our separate ways, hardly thinking anything of it or the red flash in the villagers eyes. Inuyasha wasn't even concern with the state he'd be in a couple of hours. We were so tired and it wasn't even dark.

I collapsed in the futon and yawned again. I was so tired, but I'd always had problems sleeping so near the floor. I'd been having sleeping problems since Sesshomaru's. His name kept creeping into my mind whenever I'd least expect it. I sighed. Was he looking for me? What would he do if he found me? And why hadn't he?

I heard shifting feet in the hallway and was immediately awakened. Candlelight flickered in the hallway. I got up, snuck out the side door, and crept below the landing just in case. I never knew when danger would strike around Inuyasha and his friends. I saw light in my room and something muddled like, "Where is she?"

Another voice that sounded old and like the Innkeepers said, "Already taken. Take the other one." Out the entrance went the still white-haired Inuyasha and Miroku and out the back went Kagome and Sango, a couple people each carried them. As soon as I knew, for certain, that it was clear and safe, I grabbed the weapons from the closet and placed my sword at my side. I heard voices and stealthily crept out again. The credit for my skills of stealth goes to all those years I'd played hide n' seek with my younger sister and my cousins. Although I thought it childish at the time, I was certainly thankful for it now.

I went to Sango and Kagome first. The forest behind the inn was so dense and dark without a light, except the candlelight from the two women that guarded them. I snuck around to the side of the shed and lightly placed the weapons down. "Let us out of here," screamed Kagome. They were definitely not dead. I had to stop myself from letting out a giggle.

"Quiet," one of the women hissed.

I knew that sound and I knew that those were no human women. I crept around the entrance and silently drew my sword. I quietly thanked Sesshomaru and Yukito. The prisoners yelled again and as soon as the fake woman turned around, she was sliced in two.

"You bitch!" The other hissed.

The human skin tore off and revealed a long, thick green snake. It slithered on the ground, aiming at my leg. I leapt and as it slithered under me, I cut its head clean off. I took the keys that had fallen on the floor when the first demon fell and unlocked the gate.

Sango hugged me. "You are awesome," she said.

"Wow. Where did you learn to do that?" Kagome asked.

"Later," I said as I lead them to their weapons. "We need to get moving."

"Where's that lecher and Inuyasha?" Sango asked, picking up her hiraikotsu.

I sighed. "I honestly don't know."

"Alright," Kagome said, placing her arrows on her back. "Let's go!"

"Sh!" I whispered. "We don't want run into any more demons than we have to."

* * *

We climbed up a hill that over-looked the village. The night was quickly creeping in, but the sun hadn't completely set. Down below, it looked like a festival. There was music with drums and dancing and decorations. Inuyasha and Miroku still slept in deep slumber. They were tied to a tall pole at the center of the village with sticks and dried leaves at their feet. The sun gleamed over a tall skeletal snake.

"Their going to be sacrificed if we don't hurry," whispered Sango.

"Yeah and Inuyasha will lose his powers," said Kagome.

I scoffed. "Serves those two idiots right."

Sango laughed. "True, but I don't want a friend husband babysitting my kids."

"No time to make jokes," said Kagome. She wasn't in a laughing mood.

I sighed. "So how are we getting them out?"

* * *

Sango and I entered a building full of merchandise. There were food, medicine, herbs, and clothing. We found a couple of decent kimonos and she helped me dress.

I looked into a dusty mirror. My sword was well hidden under the kimono. I couldn't even tell it was there. The kimono was beautiful with a lilac shade and butterflies, but it showed none of my curves.

"You look gorgeous," said Sango.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Let's get this show on the road."

We snuck out the building and I merged into the crowd. Sango sprayed something on me to not give my scent away. I copied the dancers and danced around the pole. It was real easy. I stepped left, right, then I turned to face away from the pole. We did it again, but we turned toward the pole. I knew had only a few seconds to rescue them and they were still asleep.

About the fifth time we did it, I broke for it. I reached into my heavy clothing and pulled my sword out and brought the blade down the ropes. When the demons turned back around, Sango's hiraikotsu immediately took them out. Kagome rushed over from the sidelines as I smacked Inuyasha and Miroku. They didn't wake, which made Kagome angry.

"Sit boy," she yelled.

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground and every snake demon in the vicinity heard.

"What the hell Kagome?" Inuyasha complained as Sango reached us.

"Wake up Miroku," said Sango. She slapped him.

He groggily responded with his hand conveniently winding around toward her behind.

Night fell and Inuyasha and the skeletal snake pulsated. Inuyasha's hair turned black and the large snake roared.

"Give me food," it snarled. "Give me life."

"Shit," Inuyasha said as his mouth descended upon us.

We ran. It wasn't like we had a choice. The snake devoured his camouflaged comrades instead. The skeletal snake grew tough, thick scales and a full body. It hissed and headed for us again.

Sango threw her hiraikotsu and Kagome shot her arrow. Both were deflected.

Miroku attempted to draw his wind tunnel, but Kagome stopped him.

"You can't Miroku. He has a shard of the sacred jewel within him," she said.

"Dammit. If only I could use the adamant barrage…"

"Inuyasha," I said.

His ears perked up. "What do you want?"

I noticed his eyes were the only thing not coated by his thick scales. "I have a plan." I smirked.

"I doubt it's a good one," he snarled.

I glared at him. "Kagome when Inuyasha and I stick our swords in his eyes, I want you to shoot your arrow at whomever has the biggest hole. Got it?"

"And how are we going to do that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just watch," I said. I ran toward the pole and Inuyasha followed me. "Hey snaky."

"Are you asking for a death wish woman?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe," I said.

It hissed, predictably and licked its lips. "Human flesh." It headed toward Inuyasha and I. We withdrew our swords.

"Jump," I yelled.

We landed on the snakes nose. "Now."

* * *

"That was amazing, Alexandria," Sango praised.

"That sure was something," Miroku agreed.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I wouldn't have guessed that you would show up Inuyasha." She laughed.

"Hn." Inuyasha turned around like a stubborn child.

I snickered.

The village was deserted now that the snakes were gone. Not a single soul was around, but someone was fast approaching. No, not a someone, but a bunch of someone's and even with his senses still dulled by his night of weakness, Inuyasha could still sense them.

"We're not out of danger yet, though," he growled.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"A band of demons, strong ones," he warned. "Stay close to me, Kagome."

"Okay," she said.

Miroku comforted Sango and it was only then did I realize I was a fifth wheel, which didn't exactly put me in a cherry mood.

The demons charged through the empty village on horseback. They were covered with the scales and looked exactly like lizards with a human like appearance with upright arms and legs.

They stopped in front of us and laughed.

"Look it's a bunch of humans and a half-demon," said the green lizard demon that was likely the leader. He held a spear, which I could sense a powerful aura from.

Inuyasha smirked and brought out his Tetsaiga, but it wouldn't transform. "Bring it."

"Stop Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Let me handle it," Inuyasha growled.

"Looks like the half-breed is planning his escape," the leader laughed.

It was looking bad for us. I knew we were in a dire situation because I could sense their auras. They weren't the strongest of demons, since they weren't near Sesshomaru's' aura. But they were above Inuyasha's, which wasn't exactly a good thing, since Inuyasha was in his human form. Quite frankly we were shit outta luck. Running away would be a wise choice, but Inuyasha and his friends would never do that. So, yeah, it was definitely bad.

By the time I had to think, they were already fighting. Miroku had sucked up a few of the lizards, only to find out that a potent miasma was running through their veins, so he was out of the picture. Sango threw her hiraikotsu and killed three of them, but because of the poison that leaked from them, we had to figure out another way to kill them. I had my sword, but if I cut them, I would get severely injured from the poison, since I couldn't move fast, I didn't have a mask like Sango, and I was human. All I could do was fend them off.

Inuyasha was having a rough time fighting the leader because of the spear and the demon's quick speed. The lizard demon was playing with him. He would appear for an instant, Inuyasha attempt to strike, then the lizard would evaporate, appear behind him, and deliver a blow.

"What half-breed? Can't fight anymore?" The lizard kicked him and Kagome ran toward him.

"Stop it!" she yelled.

"Woman, you're feisty. Hey fellas?" The demons snickered. "Tonight we're going to have some fun. Gorisha!"

A hunched-back maroon lizard demon said, "Boss?"

"Take the monk and the half-demon and get rid of them," The leader commanded.

"Yes boss," Gorisha said.

A few of the demons grabbed Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome and Sango tried to stop them, but they were only human. I had already given up. I tried not thinking about Sesshomaru, but I wished at that moment that he would save us. I knew it was in vain, but I hoped it would be true.

We were tied and separated. Sango and Kagome were taken to entertain the demons, while I was placed in a tent with a bunch of luggage. Which I was like what the hell? But I assumed it was because the kimono, which I still had on, showed none of my curves and for that, I was grateful.

~Meanwhile w/ Sesshomaru~

I was close on her trail in the moonless night. She had been following along Inuyasha's group, which baffled me. Why would the woman leave and associate with that half-breed? She went to sleep in the woods and left a castle. I shook my head at this. I could not understand that woman.

I was following along a stream when I noticed two barrels floating along the river. Inuyasha's scent was on them, so for clues, I took them out of the water to find that half-breed in one of them. He woke and saw me.

"Sesshomaru," he growled.

I slashed the barrel into pieces and forced him against a tree with little resistance. "How dare you show yourself to me in that form," I spat.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Be careful big brother or your wench will be in trouble."

I tightened my grip on his neck. I wanted to wring it. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?" He smirked.

I growled, "Alexandria."

"I don't know." The insolence.

I shoved him deep into the tree. "I will not repeat myself."

It was hard for him to breathe. He was such like a mortal in that state. "She's held captive by a band of lizard demons north of here."

I took off immediately, ignoring anything else he yelled. If any thing had touched her, they would die by my hands.

* * *

**Well that took longer than expected. I actually finished most of it two and a half weeks ago. I just had to go back and fill in detail. I'm back in college now, which is always fun. The next chapter is called 'All I Want is Love' with a bit of very mature content. Sesshomaru is not happy. What is he going to do I wonder? What do you think? I will attempt to get on a schedule, but I am so bad at them. So, see ya eventually. :)**


	7. All I Want is Love

**Well I wasn't expecting to be back so soon, but it was just so easy to write this chapter. Maybe I should have Sesshomaru in every chapter so I won't procrastinate so much. Just so I make sure I mention it... Unrequited means, at least according to the dictionary on my computer, a feeling not returned or rewarded. In this case, it would be love. Oh, I know you know this already, but it might be worth mentioning: I clearly do not own the series Inuyasha or the character Sesshomaru. Though, I wished I did. Any way, enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

All I Want Is Love

I don't know how long I sat in that cold and dirty tent, but I was anxious. I couldn't keep still and I was uncomfortable. My arms were tied behind the pole and with my weapon gone, I didn't know how to escape. My mind again thought of Sesshomaru and how his very presence made me feel safe. I wanted to be around him again, but I knew if I went back, I'd be his toy- his thing to use. I didn't want that. I wanted something more, something I knew he couldn't give me. All I wanted was love.

I scoffed at myself, like that would ever happen. Nope, I wasn't going back, but how was I going to escape? I sighed. The tent opened and a couple of drunken lizard demons stumbled in. I cringed at the scent of alcohol.

"What do we have here?" the green one asked, stumbling toward me.

"The woman the boss is going to sell," sneered the red one.

"Well the boss got all that gold… why don't we have a little fun with this one?"

"Hm…" the red one pondered. "Okay."

Through clenched teeth, I said, "Go away."

"Nope, nope," said the green one.

"Yeah, little miss, we're going to have fun."

I screamed and they lurched at me, tearing at my clothes. I kicked and squirmed, but they wouldn't stop. My clothes and the rope were shredded. There was hardly any cloth left on me when I heard the lizards outside scream.

The two demons stalked closer to me and held on to me, then the whole tent exploded into a thousand pieces. Sesshomaru stood in the debris with his hair glowing from the bonfire outside. I saw his beautiful eyes and wanted to hug him, but refrained. The two lizard demons hardly got to draw their weapons before they too were shredded.

Sesshomaru stared at me with emotionless eyes. Only then did I notice my clothing or rather lack of clothes. I blushed and looked away from him. He threw something to me that blocked the light - his shirt. I felt the silk collar before I said, "thank you." He hn'd and walked off. He had a plain shirt underneath the one he threw at me. I quickly put it on, thanking his shirt for being too big for me. It was almost a dress. I followed him into the woods, but not before looking around and finding my sword. There were bodies of lizard demons scattered everywhere. I shuttered and noticed Kagome and Sango weren't around.

"Sesshomaru- sama, have you seen Kagome and Sango?" I asked.

He stayed silent.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" His head snapped to mine. His eyes flashed red. _Uh-oh._ I backed into a tree, attempting to avoid his rage.

"Silence!" he roared.

I shut my eyes and cringed. I didn't want to see what was coming. My heart raced so much that he probably heard it in the silence.

A loud _thump_ sounded beside my ear.

I peeked, and saw his hand resting on the tree next to my face. I felt a warm hand on my chin and was pulled to look at him. I tried to keep my distance as his stared into my eyes. Anything could happen and I didn't know what to expect.

"How could you leave?"

My eyes widen. His were warm almost kind, but the desire was within them. He leaned in, and slightly brushed his lips against mine. That simple touch sent shivers up and down my spine. I sighed. How I missed him.

He slid his shirt down my shoulders, exposing my body. I was once again nude in front of him. He undid his armor and his shirt slipped down his chiseled abs and fell onto the ground. He placed his hands on my shoulders and kissed me again.

It started out gentle, edging me on, then quickly became lustful. His hands were in my hair, then traveled down my naked body, and stopped at my waist. I kept my arms tucked around him, feeling his muscular back. When his hands travelled further down, I pushed down his pants. He growled at my advance, but I didn't care at that moment. I knew he wouldn't deny the dictates of his body. He quickly threw them to the side. He lifted my hips against the tree and went inside.

My body stretched to fit him once again. It felt like I had never left and I felt safe in his arms. He was deeper than usual and I couldn't control my body's reaction to him. It was automatic this time; I didn't even have to think about moving. It just did it on it's own, but it was almost too much. It hadn't been ten minutes and my body was already tightening around him.

His name was frequently on my lips. My climax was building quickly and I couldn't stop it. "Alexandria," he whispered. That was it. I came and clamped down on him. He growled, disgruntled, as he came. I panted. I could hardly breathe.

He let me slide down. I put his shirt back on and snuggled against it. He held himself against the tree, breathing heavily.

"That was, it was-"

"Too short," Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Excuse me, but it felt really good," I growled.

Sesshomaru studied me for a moment, smirked and reached down, pulling my face toward his. "We'll just have to practice."

I smiled and pulled his hand to my cheek and kept it there. It was so warm and lovely. There wasn't a bit of malice in him now. What had happened?

Just then Sesshomaru perked up and pulled his hand away from me. He quickly got dressed.

"Stay here," he said and darted off into the woods.

I was dumbfounded. Where could he have gone? I pressed my body to the tree and tried to get comfortable. But it was in vain. I couldn't fall asleep in the woods, it was eerily quiet and I didn't feel safe. I wished Sesshomaru would return soon. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

I stared at the sky alight with millions of sparkling stars. I sighed. It was very beautiful. It was then that I heard the soft melody. It was a very sad tune and almost had me to tears.

I tightened the shirt around my body and went searching for it. Maybe I could help whoever played such a sad tune. It was at least worth a try.

~Meanwhile w/ Sesshomaru~

I quickly came out of the peaked pleasure. The feeling was just as intoxicating as her. I growled at myself for making it so quick. My body felt satiated, but I wanted to have her under me again- caressing her soft skin, feeling the tightness of her body, hearing her erotic voice. She was only supposed to alleviate my needs once, but she was a drug and I was addicted. She was a human- something forbidden, foreign, and a lowly being. I should be concentrating on monopolizing the demon world, so I didn't have to attend the demon counsel or rely on allies- the worthless fools. But my mind, body, and eyes were all trained on her.

Her small human form snuggled at my silk shirt. She was so easy to please.

"That was, it was-" she breathed.

"Too short," I interrupted. It should've gone on a lot longer- a few hours at least. That might've satisfied his beast. She should've begged for him- he should've made her.

"Excuse me, but it felt really good," she growled.

I studied her for a moment. Her chocolate eyes were open and naïve. She had no idea of her effect on me. I smirked and reached down, pulling her face toward mine. I breathed in her scent. "We'll just have to practice."

She smiled and pulled my hand to her cheek and kept it there. She closed her eyes. Her cheek was warm with the blood vessels pumping under her skin.

A crack, almost ten miles away alerted me. The aura felt strong and familiar. I growled- Yukimura. That damn bastard. What was he doing in the western lands?

I pulled away from her and she didn't like that. I dressed quickly.

"Stay here," I said and darted off into the woods.

I didn't want that bastard near Alexandria, especially when his daughter Natsumi insisted on visiting my castle and would be there when we returned. She thought everyone wanted her, including me. That woman was full of herself- a self-important fool. I wanted to knock her down a level or two. Most demon's I associated with thought that she was my type. They couldn't be further from the truth. Confidence is one thing, but arrogance was whole other category and it was not attractive by any means. It was completely unattractive. No demon, elf, nymph, or human should be that arrogant.

At every meeting or ball for the last three hundred years, she threw herself at me. Ever since I was little when my father was around, she'd try to get my attention. After three hundred years of rejection, she still hadn't given up. I sighed smelling the cold night air. She was quite beautiful and strong, but even that hadn't made me want to bed her. It would've been too easy and was insulting to my pride. No, I would never have her.

Was that why I wanted Alexandria? I mused. Because she didn't want me? It might've been she was simply the forbidden fruit at the beginning, but then she became cold and shut down. She'd even tried to stop me from taking her, although in vain. I chuckled. Then what was it now? She wanted me, at least physically. But did she want more than that? I knew the answer was no, since she'd ran away. That was my answer then. I wanted her because she didn't want me. So, all that I had to do to stop wanting her was make her want me. That wasn't going to be easy, but I would certainly try. How hard could it be?

I slowed my speed and entered the clearing. Yukimura sat on a rock musing at the stars. His long white hair was tied into a ponytail, so the tattoo on his neck shown- the star of the North. He looked up, feigning surprise. "Ah Sesshomaru-san, it's nice to see you again so soon."

I nodded curtly. "What are you doing here Yukimura."

A sly smile crept upon Yukimura's face and his eyes flashed red. "I was just dropping off my lovely daughter Natsumi. I expected you to be at your castle, but I see you are otherwise busy."

I growled inwardly. He could not have seen Alexandria. Even in at the climax of my desire, I would've sensed him. My senses heightened during sex, probably out of protection for the female. I frowned at the thought. "What do you mean Yukimura."

"I am a cat demon, Sesshomaru-san. Although I am getting old, at the very least you can give me some credit. My nose might not be as potent as yours, but I can smell the scent of sex on you." He frowned. "So who were you with? Anyone I know?"

"No," I said.

Yukimura shook his head. "I know you aren't interested in my daughter Sesshomaru-san. Even if I offered you an eternal alliance with me in exchange for my daughter, I know you won't take it." He sighed. "At least be gentle with her. Maybe give her a chance? You might end up liking her."

I almost declined, but that would be very useful in getting Alexandria jealous, hence she'll come begging for my attention and I would no longer want her, but was suffering Natsumi worth it?

"I will give her a chance, but this is the last one Yukimura," I said, making up my mind.

Little did Sesshomaru know that his plan would backfire and drag him down deeper into a love he didn't want, didn't need, and certainly would destroy every barrier he'd ever put up.

* * *

**Mwhahahaha! Sesshomaru is in for a little treat next chapter. Where did Alexandria go? I wonder... Well, next chapter is called Beauty is More than Skin-Deep where we meet Natsumi whose name means 'Summer Beauty'. She is such a B#!%& Oh, I should mention that the next chapter shouldn't be out until mid-September because I have lots to do. Until then, adieu.**


	8. Beauty is More Than Skin Deep

Chapter 8

Beauty is More Than Skin Deep

The grass squished beneath my feet and the cool autumn air blew at my hair. It was a lovely night. The flute called to me. Smiling, I felt entirely at peace. As the forest parted, the sound became loud and clear. I paused for a moment to make sure it wasn't some creepy demon trying to lure me to her. A child sat on a rock over a pond. She was slightly taller than Rin, but she was certainly not human. Her sad eyes peered into the sky shone her eyes purple and her silver hair trailed down her back dipping into the water. My heart almost ripped in two. She was absolutely adorable and I wanted to hold her in my arms.

I walked to her and I wasn't quiet, but she merely stared at the sky. "I heard your beautiful music," I said smiling.

Her eyes snapped to mine and widened. "You're human." She sounded much older than she looked.

"Yes I am and my name is Alexandria. Who are you?"

Her hands clenched to her sides. "I am a vampyre and my name is Rose. Why is a human out so late at night? It is dangerous."

I always had a fascination with mythical creatures- especially vampyre's. They were so primal and intelligent and sexy. Here was a child that was probably much older than I, telling me it was dangerous at night. It was almost laughable.

"I am aware of the danger, but I heard such a lovely tune that my curiosity outweighed my awareness. How old are you anyway?"

She smirked. "I am 200 of your years, human. I am still quite young and I do not have complete control of myself."

She appeared in front of me and I took an immediate step back. She stood on her toes. "Come to me," she whispered.

I leaned down to her. Her cold little hands held my face in place as she sniffed me. "You smell good," she said. Her fangs popped out from her lips. "I will taste you."

"You're not going to turn me into a vampyre are you?" I asked. Her eyes locked onto mine. They had a red tinge to them.

"No, that would stain my dress." She caressed my cheek. "Just a taste will do." She took my hand and held it firmly. Her mouth lowered to the pulsating vein on my wrist. I felt the bumps of her wet tongue and then the sharp pain like needles rip through my skin. I took a quick intake of breath and attempted to push her away. She didn't budge. She had the strength of Sesshomaru. I groaned, twisted, and turned. I wanted my arm away from the suckling child.

I felt the wind blow. The edge around my vision blurred. My head felt light, so I knew I was about to pass out. Just before I did I felt strong arms around me and heard the young vampyre hiss.

* * *

I felt the lightness of my body before I woke. The sheets under me were cotton, so I knew I wasn't in Sesshomaru's silky bed, but I was comfortable. I slowly opened my eyes and glared at the bright light.

"Human,"

I looked at Sesshomaru faster than I had anticipated, and I think he noticed as well. He hadn't called me human for a while now.

He sat on a chair near the bed. I was in a room entirely different from my own. The whole room was plain white with nothing but a bed, dresser, and a window. I think it was in the servant's quarters from the lack of decor.

"My lord?" I questioned.

He stared out the window in deep thought.

I then remembered the young vampyre biting me, so my attention returned to my wrist. Two tiny red circular marks appeared on my wrist. I groaned. "My lord. I regret causing you any trouble, but could you possibly tell me what happened?"

He glared at me- the coldest stare I'd ever seen from him. He grabbed my wrist harshly and twisted it. I groaned and almost screamed.

"I had to carry you back here. Not only was it inappropriate when I have a guest. You foolishly let a vampyre princess taste your blood." He growled. "I do not need these incidents happening. What the hell were you thinking?" He stopped twisting my arm, but instead he caressed the marks.

I looked at him, wanting to tell him off for hurting me. Before I opened my mouth, I looked into his amber eyes and saw a hit of sadness, maybe worry. I let my free hand touch his chest through his normal shirt, which I assumed he took from me since I was in a plain blue kimono. He growled, but did not stop me. I led my hand up until I couldn't reach. I caressed his collarbone. He trembled under my touch, then stopped me.

"I do not need to be distracted from you today," he said.

I grinned, remembering his earlier words. "I thought we would practice."

His eyes were almost gentle, then hardened. "What we've been doing these last weeks ... was not what you assume."

_Why did his attitude change?_ I frowned. "What?" I asked. "I assumed you were using my body to fulfill your desires. Was I mistaken?"

He let go of me with a grunt and walked to the window. "You are correct. You were just a temporary thing to use, nothing else."

'_Temporary? Of course-'_ then it hit me. He'd found someone else. That's why he was mad that he had to carry me back in his shirt. I glared at him the nastiest I was capable. "Of course, my lord. I would assume nothing else, but I will also assume you lied about practicing." My voice broke. "If that is true then we-"

"It will not happen again!" he barked, cutting me in mid-sentence. I cringed back from his brash roar. "Do you not comprehend that I despise your kind? Never will I feel for something like you!"

My mouth opened slightly, but nothing came out. _'No! He is not worth my tears!'_ I whispered, "So I'm nothing to you?"

"Precisely."

He'd felt nothing for me- all this time. I wanted to cry, but instead I glared up at him with loathing. He didn't seem bothered at all. I took a deep breath and I shuffled off the bed without a sound and quickly walked toward the door. I did not want to be in the same room with _him_.

Sesshomaru unsurprisingly appeared right in front of me. He questioned with a whisper, "Where do you think you're going?"

I scowled at him. "Anywhere but here! I want to be alone!" I moved to the right, but he easily did the same.

"You will not go anywhere. This is your new room," he growled.

I froze. He'd moved me to the servants' quarters, so I was demoted now- wonderful.

"I want to leave and be alone!" I felt the tears fall down my face. _'He isn't worth it.'_

I was suddenly against the wall with his breathing on my neck. "Have you forgotten? You will not leave here because-"

I glared defiantly into his very eyes. "Oh right, because I'm your plaything," I spat. "Well not anymore. I am done!"

He hit me and I fell to the floor with my head throbbing. "You do not speak to this Sesshomaru with such disrespect. You are mine."

Blood dripping down my face, I turned to face him. "I hate you!"

He took my arm, pulling me to him, and then he grabbed my face and passionately kissed me. It left me breathless, but that bastard was not getting away with this. I sharply bit down on his lip.

He backed off wiping the blood from his lip. "You bitch!" he growled.

"You can't tell me I mean nothing to you, then kiss me like that."

"Yes I can. I am your-"

"Lord, master, owner. You just said this wouldn't happen again. What the fuck ever! I will not be submissive to an asshole."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You will sleep in this room during Natsumi's stay here. Until she is gone, blend in. We will discuss this later." With that he stormed out the room.

"Damn you! You can't do this to me Sesshomaru." I slid to the floor and let the tears fall freely. _'To think I thought I was falling for him. I am such an idiot.'_

* * *

~Sesshomaru's POV~

I stormed into my office and slammed the door shut, which regrettably didn't break. Her words rung in my ears, _'I hate you!'_ I growled and punched the floor. It shot tremors through the walls. The foundation was quite stable, so such small shocks would not affect it.

I glared at the wall. I was not supposed to be _this_ attracted to her and _this_ pained by her simple meaningless words. This Sesshomaru should feel nothing for that woman. I owned her and she was not allowed to speak such vile words. I should go back to her and force her to submit to my beast that wanted her. "Alexandria, you will me the death of me." I whispered and growled. How dare my body react to her touch like that! I was supposed to be loathing her to her very core, not letting her control me. She was _mine_.

He snarled. His plan better work and fast. He could not handle this much longer- he'd kill her first before he would submit to her. A _knock_ sounded at the door.

"My dear lord, might I come in," an overtly sweet voice rang.

I narrowed my eyes. I did not want to speak to Natsumi. I growled and clenched my teeth, "You may."

She opened the door and walked in while swinging her hips. I almost rolled my eyes. Instead, I took a seat behind my desk. "What do you want Natsumi? I have work to do."

She folded her arms and pouted like a child. "You are supposed to entertain me. I am your guest." Her auburn eyes narrowed.

I looked over the stack of paperwork on my desk- some were stock of inventory or a budget for produce, some consisted of work or leave requests, a report on crops, village attacks, and a report on how my army was improving from Yukito. "I have no such time for trivial matters. Entertain yourself."

"With what, my lord?" She leaned over my desk and said seductively, "I would easily be entertained by you."

I ignored her blatant advance. "Natsumi, I have no such desire for you. Leave me be."

She pursed her lips. "Have you found some other wench to fulfill your needs my lord?" She leaned down to show her cleavage. "You know I would do so much better."

I glared at her. "I will not entertain you. Especially not in that way. Find something rather _someone_ else."

She groaned. "But my lord. There is nothing to do. Surely you have an idea or you could put me to use to fulfill your desires."

"No. I do not have an idea nor do I care." I motioned her away. "I will see you at dinner. Leave before I make you." She stomped out of the room. I sighed. She still had yet to mature over the last three hundred years.

* * *

~Alexandria's POV~

It was quite sometime before my tears let up and a knock sounded at the door. I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my blue kimono. "Come in," I said. My voice cracked.

Rin ran in the door and tackled me back to the ground. "Ria-san," she cried. "I missed you so much."

I felt sad that I left the little girl alone and lied to her. I loved that little girl. "I'm sorry Rin, but I had to go."

Tears trailed down her rosy cheeks. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

I wrapped my arms around her tiny form and held her close. "No, of course not. I just needed to get away from Sesshomaru-sama."

She looked at me with her large saddened eyes. "Did Lord Sesshomaru do something bad?"

"Yes he did. He hurt me Rin."

"But he made up with you and you won't have to leave again, right?"

I shook my head. "No, he didn't and I can't promise you that I will stay, but I want to."

Her little hands grabbed the cloth of my kimono and squeezed tight. "Please don't leave again. At least not for awhile."

"I promise I won't leave immediately. Is that okay?"

She nodded and dried her tears. "Yukito-kun you can come in now."

Yukito came in with his braided hair swaying side to side as he walked. His eyes pierced daggers at me.

I lowered my head in a bow. "I'm sorry Yukito-sensei, but I had to."

He crossed his arms. "If you're going to do that again, give Rin warning at least. She terrorized the castle for over a week."

I noticed the guilty expression plastered on Rin's face. "Rin, what did you do?"

"I kicked and screamed until Lord Sesshomaru returned and left to get you."

Yukito shivered.

I laughed. "Rin. You shouldn't torture people."

She frowned. "But-"

"No but's. Now Yukito-sensei, why are you here."

He leaned against the wall next to us. "The lord instructed me to keep you under lock and key. Do not leave until I am dismissed." He growled, "I do not wish to incur his wrath. I also brought bandages for the cut on your face."

I sighed that assholic lord was grating on my nerves. "Okay. What am I supposed to do until then?"

"You will help out in the kitchen and teach Rin to cook. When Lady Natsumi leaves, you will resume your training."

Natsumi was the woman that caused Sesshomaru's anger. Hence, she also produced the distance between us. "Who is this Natsumi?"

"It is Lady Natsumi to you. Do not forget it. The lord won't be able to protect you while she is here because she is Lord Yukimura's daughter. He is the Lord of the North- a very old ally of the West." He looked toward the ceiling. "She is also Sesshomaru's fiancé that he continually rejected for the last three-hundred years." Yukito narrowed his eyes at me. "You are the first woman I have seen him with. Although I am sure he has had others. He is very secretive about them."

I frowned. "Why can't he protect me?" Rin was falling asleep, so I carried her to the bed.

"The lord can not risk pissing off Lord Yukimura. He is planning a war to monopolize the demon kingdoms. The Lord needs Lord Yukimura's help to accomplish this."

I tucked Rin under the covers and moved the hair out of her face. I prayed she never had boy troubles. "Why does Sesshomaru reject Natsumi?"

"Once again human, she is Lady Natsumi and I do not know. Just as I do not know why he is interested in you." He walked over and thumbed my cut. "Let's see what I can do with that scratch."

* * *

**Well, Sesshomaru is totally screwing himself and he doesn't even know it. lol Rose, the seemingly young vampyre princess will come into play later. ***_**snicker**_*** I've been having an odd fascination with the show called 'True Blood' and it's affecting my story, but thanks to it, I know where this story is heading. My schedule for chapters coming out for this story is two chapters a month or one every two weeks. If I do this I will have about 34 chapters out by this time next year, which is about where I think it will end. Forewarning: This story will go on hiatus for the month of November. I will be writing for NaNoWriMo that month for another story. The next chapter is called: Evil Demon Princess. See you soon!**


	9. Evil Demon Princess

Chapter 9

Evil Demon Princess

Rin lay sound asleep. I stood over her, watching her as Lloyd moved my hair out of my face.

"Where is your brush?" he asked.

"I don't know. I normally don't sleep in this room," I said.

Lloyd stood, walked into the bathroom, and came out with an unused white brush. He walked over to me and motioned to sit in the chair Sesshomaru had sat in earlier.

"This is really unnecessary."

"Nonsense. Sit."

He ran the brush through my hair hardly pulling at all. '_He's so gentle.'_

"You are too rough with your hair." A sly grin plastered on his face.

I sighed. "It doesn't listen and I'm not a very patient person."

He chuckled lightly. "I suppose, but you should take care of it better. It is very soft."

"I have oily skin."

"I can tell." He touched the skin on my shoulder. His hands were cool and felt nice against my skin.

He ran the brush through a couple more strands. He finished and tucked the hair behind my ears. He walked over to the tiny brown box he'd brought with him, picked it up, and then kneeled in front of me. His thumb ran over the scratch Sesshomaru had left on my face. I winced.

He sighed opening the box and taking out a cotton ball and a bottle. "It's already begun healing, which is good, but it might leave a scar."

I rolled my eyes. "I really don't care. Besides scars are pretty cool."

He chuckled. "Normally women care because they believe they will lose their fabricated perfection." He leaned in closer and I noticed the tiny bit of emerald in his pretty aqua eyes. Then he rubbed the cotton ball with the liquid on it on my scar. I winced. He continued, "I frankly am not fooled by such trivial matters." He frowned. "You have really attractive skin."

I blinked. My skin was slightly tan on half of it while the other side, that wasn't normally exposed to the sun, was pale. It was cool because when it was twilight it would glow, but it was in the middle of the day and was not glowing. I frowned. "Thank you?"

He smirked. "You are clearly not used to compliments."

"Uh… not really." True my mom didn't start calling me pretty until I was sixteen and I was so freaked out by it. I knew I was pretty- at least I'd like to think so, but I really didn't get complimented very often. Unless you call guys whistling to you from their car while you were playing basketball compliments.

He frowned slightly. "That's too bad, but not surprising."

"Why is that?"

He rolled out a type of thin cotton strip and cut it with a pair of tiny scissors. "Normally men can't see what is staring in their face until they're gone." He picked up another bottle, squeezed its green contents onto the strip, and spread it with his long fingernails. "It is an unfortunate problem, but I am not like most guys." He smirked, picked up the medicated strip, laid it on my cut, and held it there. I hissed. He reached into the box and brought out the tape. He pulled it out with his sharp fangs, and then his nail cut it. He sliced it in two and taped the medicated strip onto my face. He examined his work, and then he put the supplies away.

"What did Sesshomaru tell you exactly?" I asked.

He frowned. "You should call him Lord Sesshomaru. He's earned that title."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. What did LORD Sesshomaru tell you about watching me?"

He mischievous aqua eyes grinned at me. "To make sure you stay out of trouble." He frowned. "I can tell that this is going to be a very difficult job."

I crossed my arms. "Why do you say that?"

"Because little one." He tilted my head up with a finger. "You might, but who's going to stop me." He leaned down and his lips brushed mine- a sweet and soft kiss.

He smirked and my mouth hung open as he sashayed out of the room.

'_What the hell?'_ I shook and held my head between my hands. I wanted so bad to scream, but I didn't want to deal with neither Lloyd nor Sesshomaru. _'Why even do something like that? I didn't even think he liked me because he'd always run away from me when we'd finished training.' _

A knock sounded at the door, again. I sighed, "Come in."

Alice came in twirling around as she did with a platter of food balanced with such ease. She was a beauty beyond compare. Her hair was as golden as solar flares; eyes were two brilliant emeralds and lips red as a ripe cherry. She was the most lovely of all of Sesshomaru's servants. I'd wondered if she and Sesshomaru did anything intimate, but when I asked her, she laughed it off saying although she had like him, he'd shown no interest in her, so she moved on to someone else.

"Hello, my darling Alexandria," she bowed elegantly. "I've brought you refreshments." She sat the tray down on the side table and then sat down on the bed next to the sleeping Rin. "But, quite honestly, I've come to ask you why you left. I hadn't known of your displeasure until I found you missing when Rin started making a ruckus."

I frowned. "I had to and I rather not say why."

Her emerald eyes squinted at me. "What were you doing with Lord Sesshomaru anyway. He almost quite literally blew up the castle when he found you had gone. Did he hurt you?"

"He did, but-"

She sniffed the air. "Oh my. You smell like-" Alice leered at me with wide eyes. "Did Yukito kiss you? I did see him smirking when he passed me. But wait-"

I hung my head in shame. _'That damn bastard.'_

"No wonder. You've been sleeping together."

I said appalled, "I haven't slept with Yukito!"

She shook her head. "Yukito might've kissed you, but you definitely slept with Lord Sesshomaru." I cursed. I should've bathed right when I woke up.

She tapped a nail on her face. "I was wondering why you were in his shirt. It makes since why you left then. Odd. I could've swore-"

"That he didn't like humans?" I said.

"Well yes, but I just always thought he'd go for Natsumi, since he'd never seemed interested in anyone else."

I sighed, "Ugh."

She waved me off. "Don't get too upset Alexandria- you are beautiful. It's just odd."

"What is?"

"That his type is the one who defies him. I thought he preferred obedience, which would include Natsumi and I." She frowned, "I don't really like arguing." She sighed, "At least it's you. I can think of much worse choices."

"But I don't want him! He makes me so angry and uses me like a toy." I clenched the seat of the chair.

"You'll learn eventually that you don't have much choice in this particular matter. The seductive powers of a dominating male are beyond our comprehension." She shook her head. "As females we don't have much of a choice- if he is _that_ dominating, but not obnoxious, ugly, or arrogant. For a woman, there can be nothing more tantalizing than a dominating male without those gross qualities." She moved close to me and said really close, "You will be his." She turned to leave, "See you in an hour Alexandria and good luck." She closed the door behind her.

* * *

After I had bathed in the servant's separated bathing room, an hour was up and we were in the kitchen cooking. I'd been in it before, but it had always been for a snack like an apple, peach, or a piece of bread. I had never been inside when they were cooking. Alice and Shiro were the dominating cooks while a few unnamed demons cut up the veggies, cleaned dishes, or followed Harumi's orders.

Harumi was the head servant- she was the boss and reported directly to Sesshomaru along with Jaken and Yukito. She hated me- absolutely hated me, which was a major problem and I didn't even know why.

I was teaching Rin to bake an apple pie because that was pretty much the only thing that wouldn't get me in trouble or so I thought. I honestly, really wasn't a great cook. I cooked only deserts because I would always cut myself with a knife when I chopped vegetables or grate my hand when I attempted grating cheese or burn my hand when I cooked on the stove. I wasn't made for kitchen work.

While I was cutting an apple, showing Rin how, Harumi yelled at me with her red eyes narrowed, "You do this too slow," and then she would have five apples chopped without batting an eye. I whispered to Rin we'd skip that step until tomorrow when she wasn't around and moved on to rolling the batter.

Harumi was a black-haired beauty when she was messing with me. She did everything with elegance just like Alice and she was always did it with absolute perfection. It was quite admirable, but she had impossible standards. Even Shiro- the absolute best cook- couldn't meet her standards. He was either too slow or added too much of something. It really was ridiculous.

When my lovely apple pie was done, I took it out of the oven and placed it on a cooling rack, which was a bunch of wooden slats tied together. Harumi immediately shoved two side platters at me, "Take these out to the table." I sighed, not believing my extraordinary bad luck and followed Alice out the doors to the kitchen.

I walked into the dining room, trailing Alice at her heel. I didn't dare glance at Sesshomaru, but I did manage a glance at the demon princess Natsumi. I almost faltered, but luckily I had a warning beforehand otherwise, I might've mis-steped and ruined their dinner. Natsumi pressed her lips in a sweet smile as she glanced up at Sesshomaru from her empty plate through thick black lashes. "My lord you have such a wonderful estate. It is so much bigger than my father's."

'_She is beautiful.'_ I frowned in disdain. For some unknown reason Sesshomaru didn't want her. I couldn't fathom why.

"Hn," Sesshomaru hummed.

We sat the platters down. I turned to follow Alice, but she regretfully hid in the shadows and motioned me beside her.

"Follow my lead," she whispered into my ear. "Serve the lord, he won't kill you if you make a mistake."

I almost smacked my head when I remembered that there would always be two servants that served us while we ate- the same two that brought the food out. Alice would always serve Jaken, Rin, and I while Harumi would always serve Sesshomaru. _'Damn.' _I just couldn't avoid him.

"Don't you think it's rude my lord for servants to speak to each other in our presence?" Natsumi asked glaring at Alice and I.

"It is." Sesshomaru leered at me. "But I will let it slide this once. Alice is teaching our newest servant."

I frowned. He'd never called me a servant- jerk.

"She is but a human." Natsumi frowned, not quite understanding why the feared Lord Sesshomaru would house a human. "I wouldn't think you would let a filthy one in your home."

Sesshomaru shot a glare to her. "She is a unique exception."

"My, my I wonder." Her eyes followed my form as I poured tea for Sesshomaru.

Alice placed the rice, vegetables, and curry onto Natsumi's plate as did I for Sesshomaru without as much grace as her. We stood in the shadows, waiting them to finish their food or wait to fill their seconds. I'd always thought it awkward when Alice had served me. I would usually attempt a conversation with her.

"My lord," Natsumi began. "I will be needing a personal servant for my stay. I do not like not knowing who has touched my things."

Sesshomaru followed her eyes to me and smirked. "Who do you have in mind? Alice is our best and Harumi is our most graceful and is the head of our staff."

"What is the humans name?"

"Alexandria," he said a tad fast and Natsumi noticed.

A sly smile crept across Natsumi's pretty face. "Alexandria, hm? I think she will do fine. She smells appealing."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly and only Alice and I could sense his irritation. "Very well."

I frowned. '_Really? I was going to be this demons personal servant? My luck has literally jumped right out the window. This had not been my day.'_

* * *

**A/N: Well... this chapter was easy to write and I got it out 4 days ahead of time. Woot! Natsumi is leaving next chapter for a bit, but the question is Why? And what is up with Yukito? You will just have to find out in about 2 weeks. Oh, before I completely forget, thank you for the reviews they are much appreciated. :)**_  
_


	10. My Uber Bad Luck

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews they really helped motivate me to write this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10

My Uber Bad Luck

Becoming Natsumi's personal servant was just the beginning of my bad luck. Who knew that she could be bitchy, arrogant, and just plain mean? No wonder why Sesshomaru didn't like her. No one should fall for her fake facade. But why did he call me '_temporary'_? Who was the other woman or was there even another woman?

_'What am I thinking? He was just using me every single time he'd touched me intimately.'_ With that thought, my hands curled into a fist. _'I feel so gross.'_ But I was still curious. What had made him be so mean to me? My eyes closed, while slowly turning around heading toward Natsumi's room. _'I'm never going to touch him again. He can just fuck a lifeless body.'_

"Good riddance!" I muttered.

Natsumi's room was five doors down from Sesshomaru's room on the other side of my old one. Her room was slightly smaller than my old one. She had a large window, but no balcony of which I was glad. I smirked inwardly. '_He likes me more._' I frowned when I remembered my room was in the servant's quarters now. '_Or liked._' It was a little more fancy with more color- splashes of reds and gold's. It was probably one of his guest rooms. Alice mentioned them once before.

Rin's room was two doors closer to Sesshomaru's, but she'd remained in my new room since Natsumi's stay under Sesshomaru's orders. I figured there was something more that was going on since he would never demote Rin. He loved that little girl- though he would never admit it.

I stripped the bed, grabbed her dirty clothes, and left to do laundry. It went on for two weeks like this. First, I'd get up really freakin' early, serve breakfast, do laundry, fluff her pillows, and clean her room. Then, I'd entertain Rin, serve lunch, and hand-scrub the floors in the main entrance and the kitchen. Lastly, I would make a dessert and serve dinner. And right before I went to bed, Natsumi would yell at me about not doing something right and threaten me because Sesshomaru always looked at me every single time we were in the same room. _It's that damn bigot's fault. I wish he'd just leave me alone. _We haven't had sex in two weeks- _serves him right_. I sighed. He was right, it wasn't happening again or so I thought.

I was carrying the laundry down the corridor. Well I was- until I ran into someone. That someone just happened to be Lord Sesshomaru. I frowned, remembered my manners, and bowed. '_Why did he always have to appear at the most inconvenient times?'_

He threw Natsumi's kimono on the ground that had landed on his shoulder. He glanced at me and growled, "Servant. I am not in the mood for this today. Meet me in my office after you have taken care of Natsumi."

I sighed, "Yes, my lord." Without a second look, he walked off to his room.

Speaking of bigot's, I got to the laundry room and found Yukito. He would always appear when I'd least expected him. I didn't even think he cleaned his own clothes. He hadn't kissed me a second time because I'd made sure we hadn't been alone since the incident. Unfortunately, we would be the only one's if I walked in there. I frowned. My bad luck seemed to skyrocket these last two weeks. Well, I had to go in there anyway. I didn't want Sesshomaru angrier with me. _Grin and bear it._

The laundry room was just two big tubs of water, one for washing and one for rinsing, and a clothing line. I walked over to the large tub of water for washing and threw all the clothes in and made sure they were nice and wet before I looked for any stains. As per usual, Natsumi had drawn squiggly lines on her kimonos and bed sheets again with her lipstick. '_Again?'_ That woman was so childish.

I took the soap and began scrubbing. I frowned. '_Why must this woman hate me so? I wasn't made for this kind of work.' _I hated laundry and mindless chores- I wasn't that great at them to begin with. I'd rather be reading.

Two arms reached around me and took the soap from my hands. "Let me help," Yukito whispered into my ear turning my face beet-red. Of course he'd mess with me again._ Damn mongrel._

He rubbed the soap over the markings and ran it over the rub-board a few times and it was magically gone.

I looked at him with my wide-eyes. "How'd you do that?"

"Magic," he took my hands. "Let me show you." He pressed deep into the fabric with the soap, then he pressed it against the board in wide strokes. "Your turn." He handed me the soap and grabbed another bar for himself and started with Natsumi's bed sheets.

When we were done, after we cleaned and rinsed all of Natsumi's things, we waited for them to dry on the clothing line that hung across the room by the open window.

"Thank you," I told Yukito who was sitting next to me. "I really appreciated your help."

He chucked darkly and closed the gap between us; his face mere centimeters from mine. "Did you think I'd helped you for free?"

I frowned. "It would be Really nice if you did."

He smirked. "Too bad I'm not _that_ nice." He grabbed the back of my neck as his lips crashed to mine.

~Natsumi's Pov~

That human filth was taking to long doing my laundry. I wanted a nap in a nice _clean_ bed with sheets and a cover. I tapped my foot in my temporary room waiting for the little insect. If Sesshomaru wasn't being so stubborn, I'd sleep in his bed, but he threw me out almost literally the last time I tried.

_What was that insect doing? She was probably making fun of me, 'Natsumi has to nap on a un-kept bed. She has no class.'_ I clenched my fist. She would not get away with insulting me.

My manicured nails creaked open the laundry door and I, uncharacteristically, almost burst out in laughter. The human filth was kissing Sesshomaru's general. How hilarious. I closed the door soundlessly. This was going to be quite entertaining.

~Back w/ Alexandria~

'_Ugh!'_ I pushed and kicked, but nothing was getting his lips off of my face. '_Damn my cursed luck! I swear I will never touch another guy or even talk to another one if this is how it's going to end up every time.' _I just stopped moving, since there was nothing I could do.

Yukito noticed I stopped struggling and let me go. He wiped my taste on the back of his hand and snickered. His aqua eyes stared tantalizing at me.

I frowned at him. "What? Seriously, is there something on my face?"

He pulled me close again. "No little one." His aqua eyes looked directly into mine as his lips brushed my forehead sending shivers up and down my spine. "You don't know it yet, little one, but you are slowly letting yourself become mine."

I pushed him away. "I don't want to _be_ anyone's."

He chuckled as he stood. He filled a basket with Natsumi's clothes and handed it to me holding my hand a moment longer. "I don't doubt you, but soon what you want won't be a factor in what you get."

I glared at him and stomped out of the room leaving him to fetch his own clothes.

* * *

Natsumi wasn't in her room when I got there, which was unusual. I was late and she'd always yelled at me when I was late. I shrugged it off. I didn't have time to worry where that woman was. I clean up her room and made her bed. I made sure I washed my mouth in her sink and then cleansed the sink.

I rushed to Sesshomaru's office that was just down the hall when Natsumi walked out in front of me with her hands on her hips- blocking the way. _'This was going to be difficult.'_ I walked up to her and sighed. "Excuse me Natsumi, but I really need to go to Lord Sesshomaru."

"I just saw something very interesting, human." Natsumi sneered. "A filthy insect that took her time cleaning my bed sheets was smooching a certain general."

My mouth fell open._ She saw us- Natsumi saw us_. My luck couldn't get worse.

Natsumi grinned with her sharp fangs showing. "I wonder what Lord Sesshomaru thinks of his precious human insect cavorting with his general."

I panicked. If Sesshomaru found out- he'd kill Yukito and probably me too. "No. You can't."

"Well who is going to stop me?" She laughed beautifully and I rolled my eyes. "A pathetic human, I think not." She shoved me against the wall with her claws wrapped around my neck- choking me. "Maybe I should just deal with you myself, then my precious lord won't have too."

I had to think of something fast before she'd kill me. If I could get her to release me, then I could call for help. It was worth a shot. I coughed, "Sesshomaru doesn't like you- he despises you. He wished he'd never laid eyes on you."

Her grip tightened. "What did you say, _human_?"

"He hates-" She threw me. I coughed and blood spewed out of my mouth. She stalked to me. This was my chance, "Sesshomaru!" I felt her foot kick me and crush my ribs. I was falling, my conscious slipping, and then I was gone.

~Sesshomaru's POV~

I heard someone fall outside the door. _'It was probably just one of the servants being clumsy today.'_

"Sesshomaru!" It was Alexandria's voice outside the hall. I dropped my pen and ran out the door finding Natsumi kick her. I heard a _crunch_ and knew at least one rib was broken. Yukito knocked Natsumi to the ground and was standing over Alexandria with a cold expression. I sped over to her and knelt to her unconscious form. I shot a cold glare to Natsumi. "What have you done to her?"

She feigned innocence, "Nothing, my lord."

'_Nothing indeed.'_

Yukito felt her forehead. "She's out cold, my lord."

I growled, "Get out!"

"What-"

"Leave now!" I roared, "Don't ever think of stepping a foot into my castle again."

~With Natsumi~

Natsumi shook as her blood ran cold. '_Sesshomaru cared about this mortal girl- more than me? That lowly insect was right.'_ She abruptly stood on her feet and ran to her room. She was glad she knocked out the little human. '_It serves her right.' _She sneered,_ 'Sesshomaru belongs to me.' _

~Back with Sesshomaru~

Alexandria was breathing, which meant she wasn't dead. Yukimura wouldn't be happy with me making Natsumi leave on such short notice, but I did give her a chance. Although it was in vain, I was trying to deny with all my being that I had feelings for Alexandria, but that too was in vain as well. I couldn't stop thinking about the girl. I should have killed her, but I couldn't. She would be mine and I no longer had a choice. It was either she'd be mine or I'd think about her and never get anything done. All of my plans would go out the window and that- I could not afford. I lifted her in my arms and carried her to my room. When she came conscious again, she would be _mine_.

* * *

**I wonder what is wrong with Alexandria- wait until Sesshomaru finds out. Tee Hee. The next chapter will be out in a week, since I almost have it done. It's called 'Of what is Lost'. Until then, adieu. :)**


	11. Of what is Lost

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Of what is Lost

My eyes fluttered open. It light outside that was for sure, but I didn't know where I was. I lay under silk red sheets in the middle of the most beautiful room I'd ever seen. There was a painting of scenery with lightning over a battleground and another with a huge white dog with scary teeth and golden eyes. There was a big bear pelt in front of a lit fireplace and the room smelled of a flower that I didn't know the name of. I rubbed my head- _what was the last thing I remembered? Maybe my sister and the smell of cigarettes?_ Something wasn't quite right. I rolled off the bed and notice I wore a white dress-thing with red shoulders and a white sash. There were white flowers surrounded by a hexagon shape on the red. _This is an odd dress._ I went to look out the window only to find that it was a set of doors. I opened them and was met with the bright sun beating down on me. It was a little chilly outside. I looked over the landscape to see a black fence surrounding a garden below with a walkway. I think I was on the second floor of some building. I looked off yonder and all I could see was forest for miles into the distance. I backed away.

I whispered allowed, "Where am I?"

"On a balcony my dear lady."

I spun around a found a tall man with aqua blue eyes and a long silver braid down his back. I blinked, "Who are you?"

He knelt in front of me, took my hand, and kissed it. He frowned, "Yukito. Who else would I be Alexandria?"

"Yu-ki-to?" I shook my head and took my hand from him. It was a strange name and I certainly didn't remember it. "I don't know you."

He felt my head and frowned. "Are you alright, Alexandria?"

I smelt cinnamon and felt my stomach turn. "Where is the bathroom?" I asked trying to keep it down.

He took my hand, understanding, and led me to the bathroom. Right after I knelt beside the toilet and Yukito pulled back my hair, I vomited.

The door slammed open and a deep male voice asked, "What is going on?"

"I don't know, my lord. She doesn't remember me," Yukito said.

"What?" The voice pause as I vomited again. "Alexandria?"

I coughed and glanced at the man. He was taller than Yukito with silver hair too, but his just lay against his armor without a braid. His eyes were beautiful amber and he had two magenta stripes on each of his cheeks and hands. I also noticed that the design on his shoulders was the same as my dress-thing, which I thought was a bit odd. He was definitely more attractive than Yukito. "Who are you?" I asked. It seemed I was going to have to ask that from every single person I met.

~Sesshomaru's POV~

"Who are you?" she asked with a blank stare. I froze.

_'What did she say? Were my ears mistaken?'_ Natsumi couldn't have hurt her that bad. _Were her memories gone?_ I growled. _That damned Natsumi would pay. I couldn't wait for her much longer._ I would have to draw her into my bed. I couldn't force her or she'd probably run away again. I frowned. I was not dealing with that again.

~Back w/ Alexandria~

The golden-eyed man just stared at me for a long moment and said, "Sesshomaru."

I turned back toward the toilet. '_That was a weird name.'_ Yukito handed me a glass of water that I swirled around and spit out. '_Gross, I hate vomit. Why did the scent of cinnamon make me vomit anyway? I couldn't be pregnant- I don't remember sleeping with anyone_!'

"Do you want to lay down?" Yukito asked supporting me.

I nodded. _'I don't know what's wrong with me.'_

He led me to the big bed and helped me under the covers. The bed was really confortable and it felt oddly familiar, but I didn't remember ever sleeping in it. Yukito leaned down and lightly kissed my forehead and I heard growling from Sesshomaru. I frowned. _The hell?_

Yukito smirked at the golden-eyed man and left the room. Sesshomaru glared at the door and sat on the mattress beside me. I shifted away from him. "What are you doing?" He brushed my hair out of my face with his claws. _Wait. Claws? He has CLAWS? _His amber eyes were filled with worry with a little bit of something else- I couldn't tell what. He too bent down and kissed me, but not my forehead- the lips. It was like an electric fire brushed over my mouth. I knew that something else was desire 'cause I felt it through every inch of my body.

He let go, and smirked. "You need to brush your teeth."

I frowned and turned from him. "Leave me alone."

He chuckled and ran his hand down my back. I stiffened. "Very well."

She heard the door shut and he was gone. _Why can't I remember?_

I woke with little hands shaking me awake.

"Ria-san, Ria-san wake up. It's time for dinner," said a young and sweet voice. I opened my eyes to be faced with big chocolate ones.

"Who's Ria-san?" I questioned the little girl. She was so adorable in her cute orange-checkered kimono.

"You are silly and I am Rin," she smiled. I gave her a confused look.

"But my name is Alexandria," I said. She laughed at me.

"I know, but your nickname is Ria-san."

I shrugged. "Okay. Lead me to dinner."

She dragged me down a bunch of hallways. _How was I supposed to find my way back?_

When we got to the dinning hall, Sesshomaru and Yukito were already seated along with a green imp. Rin plopped down into one of only two empty seats on Sesshomaru's left. The only seat left for me was the one to Sesshomaru's right. _Wait. Wasn't the seat to the right of a lord reserved for their wife? Was I the golden-eyed man's wife?_ I couldn't remember.

Dinner was certainly interesting. We had steak, which I could not remember ever having. It was an experience by itself. It was good, but I wouldn't want to eat it again. I realized that apparently I don't like chewing my food. I thought it was weird. I just couldn't remember anything including the pretty blonde with emerald eyes who seemed to know who I was or the stoic woman that just stood by Sesshomaru and Yukito. She was gorgeous, but scary.

When dinner was over Yukito walked me back to the room. I tucked the little girl in with a story I made up about two little kittens. She seemed to like it and fell straight asleep.

Yukito patiently waited for me. Although I didn't completely trust him, he was very gentle with me. Unfortunately his habit of getting a bit too close for comfort was annoying, but I guess it could be worse. We were standing outside the room from earlier- I think. He was right next to me with his arm leaning against the wall above my head and his hand on my chin. "What are you doing?"

"You look absolutely lovely tonight little one," he purred. "If Lord Sesshomaru gives you any trouble you can come to my room."

I knocked his hand away. "Why would he do that?"

Yukito smirked. "Well, you are sleeping in his bed."

I froze. _I am… What?_

He turned away, "Well, good luck."

"Wait."

His head turned. His aqua eyes looked surprised.

I looked at my bare feet, a bit embarrassed. "Um, thank you for holding my hair earlier."

He made long strides to me and locked me in an embrace. "It's alright little one. You don't have to be afraid."

Yukito was so warm. I almost wanted to stay in his arms forever.

* * *

**Yep poor Alexandria lost her memories, but she'll get them back soon. Yukito is quite the mischievous character. lol I'm updating quicker than I expected. I will have the next one out within the week until then, reviews are quite a motivating factor. I read them when I don't feel like writing and it works. :) Until then next time we meet, adieu.**


	12. There is still more to Gain

**A/N: I finally finished this chapter! Yay! Thank you for the reviews- they were wonderful and helped to get me motivated. Now on with the story. :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

There is still more to Gain

Previously on Unrequited Love:

"Wait," I said.

Yukito turned his head. His aqua eyes looked surprised.

I looked at my bare feet, a bit embarrassed. "Um, thank you for holding my hair earlier."

He made long strides to me and locked me in an embrace. "It's alright little one. You don't have to be afraid."

Yukito was so warm. I almost wanted to stay in his arms forever.

* * *

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and the pair instantly parted.

"Yukito," Sesshomaru growled. "I will expect a word with you tomorrow."

"Yes my lord," Yukito bowed and promptly left wondering how the dog demon managed to sneak up on him.

My face was so warm; I bet it was red as an apple. Sesshomaru grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bedroom. "Ouch, that hurts," I frowned. He didn't have to be so grabby.

"Hn." He tossed me onto the bed and started to undress.

"Uh, Sesshomaru what are you doing?" We weren't going to do that… I didn't even want to think about it and curled under the sheets.

I heard as he dropped his armor to the ground and felt the mattress sink as he climbed onto the red silky mattress. He peeled back the sheets from me. I tried to hold onto them tightly, but it was no use. His strength was abnormal and I didn't think he was human. I covered my eyes. I didn't want to know what he was going to do.

"Alexandria," he breathed in a husky voice.

I shivered. He really was attractive.

"What are you doing," he asked.

"Hiding. Why?" I peaked through my hand to see him right above me.

He pulled back my hands. "Why are you acting like this?"

'_Well buddy, you are on top of me holding my arms down and I don't even know you.' _I frowned. "I'm not ready for this."

"It's not like we haven't done it before."

"I don't remember." A rose tint warmed my cheeks. _'We'd already had sex?'_ "I don't remember ever touching a guy."

Sesshomaru frowned. "How old are you?"

I tried to think back. _What birthday did I remember?_ I stuttered, "I don't _know_ how old I am. My memories are sketchy, but I remember my tenth birthday, but I _think_ I'm older than that. I'm actually pretty sure I am older than ten."

He cupped my cheek. "Unless you want to, we won't tonight." He sighed and rolled to the other side of the bed.

I kinda felt bad. I couldn't remember a damn thing, but I think we were lovers-which I couldn't even think about without blushing. The poor guy. I shrugged and snuggled up under the covers.

* * *

~Sesshomaru's POV~

Natsumi was going to pay the next time I saw her. Alexandria hid from me like a little child. I felt the cool autumn air blow through the balcony and glanced at her sleeping form. Her brown locks spread out against the pillow, lips slightly opened tinged into a small smile, and thick heeded lashes grazed against her cheek. I clenched the balcony rails. I was falling for this human woman.

Her scent drifted into my nose. I snarled when I felt my arousal. It had a hint of gardenia from cleaning Nastumi's clothes. That cursed woman knew I liked that scent when I foolishly told her as a child.

Damn woman. I couldn't even take Alexandria while she was like this. It would hurt my pride- taking a helpless woman who doesn't even know who she is. I scanned the forest surrounding the castle and breathed in the scent of pine and various other plants. My eyes wondered to her form as she delved under the covers to avoid the chilled air.

I closed the balcony doors and headed to the library hoping that I could find something to help me retrieve her memories before I lost control.

* * *

I heard the rain before I opened my eyes and immediately wanted to go back to sleep. I felt the red silk sheets beneath me and knew a blush crept across my cheeks. I remembered Sesshomaru leaning over me in a very compromising position. Although I was grateful he didn't do anything, I am going to do some serious avoidance today.

I rolled over and was met with two purple eyes framed by a child's face with silver hair that reached to her ankles. I went to scream, but her hand held over my mouth stopped me.

"Hello Alexandria, I'm Rose remember?" her voice sounded like bells and she spoke as if she were much older than she looked.

'_A child with purple eyes… I definitely would remember that if I hadn't lost my memories.'_ I shook my head.

She frowned and sighed. "I will let you go if you promise not to scream. I do not want to alert Lord Sesshomaru just yet."

I nodded and she let go.

Her purple eyes- I knew she wasn't human. "Rose… What are you?" I asked.

"I am a vampyre. Did something happen? You seem different somehow," she asked her head tilted to the side.

'_A vampyre?'_ I blinked. "I supposedly lost my memories. I don't remember much of anything."

She placed her hands on the side of my temples and closed her eyes. "I'm going to see what happened exactly." I felt a little electricity where she touched me. It was quite soothing and after a moment, she let go.

She kept her eyes closed. "Your memories have been jumbled up. You must've fallen and rattled your cerebral cortex."

'_What's a cerebral cortex? It's probably has something to do with my memories.'_ I frowned. "Is there a way to un-jumble my brain and get them back?"

"Yes, but you may not like it." Her eyes narrowed. "It is very difficult and you need someone to re-experience your memories with you and they have to be very close to you with strong demonic power."

My mouth stood agape. "I have to share my memories with someone else?"

She smirked. "Yes and you need to gather spiritual power, demon power, and a half-breed."

I closed my mouth. Yukito and Sesshomaru were something non-human with the claws, abnormal strength, and weird markings- but demons? I didn't know. "How do I do that?"

"I do not know, but after you gather them, you have to go to Yami. She is a witch that lives past the plains of Murasashi in the Forest of No Return."

"Why is it called the 'Forest of No Return'?" I questioned.

"Those who enter never come out the same. In your case, getting your memories back would change you as you are now," she pointed out.

"Oh, but I don't know anyone with spiritual powers or a half-breed or a demon."

"Lord Sesshomaru is a demon. You knew them before you lost your memories. I could smell a priestess and a half dog demon scent on you when I saw you last."

I frowned. "But I have no idea who."

"The young miko and my half brother." I whipped my head to find Sesshomaru staring at me and Yukito beside him with a bruise on his cheek.

"It was Inuyasha then?" Rose smiled- a wry grin. "You will have to ask for his help."

Sesshomaru growled. "I would sooner drag his corpse."

Yukito smirked. "I would, but-" He pointed to his bruise. "I rather not have another one of these. I do, however, volunteer to share Alexandria's memories. I think it would be most intriguing."

Sesshomaru leered a menacing glare to Yukito that sent shivers up and down my spine. The old mantra, _'If looks could kill…' _floated into my head.

Rose laughed. "Trouble in paradise and a romantic rival? Now this is getting interesting."

Both demons scowled at the young vampyre.

"Why are you here Rose," Sesshomaru asked.

The young vampyre laughed. "I told you I'd be back to check on her. I've never tasted anything like her." She looked at me from the corner of her eye. "I had to figure out if she was special."

Yukito smirked. "Well is she?"

She crossed her arms. "Well everything about her screams that she's an ordinary human, but her taste –and the fact that two demons are after her, would tell otherwise."

I cocked my head to the side. _'She tasted me?'_

Yukito chuckled. "Shiro also had an infatuation with her too Sesshy."

Sesshomaru glared at him again. "If it weren't for my father's wishes- I would kill you for that."

"Who's Shiro?" I wondered.

"A cook in the kitchens." Yukito leered at Sesshomaru at the corner of his eye. "Sesshy found him flirting with you and almost killed him."

"He did wha-" I began until I saw Sesshomaru holding Yukito by the throat. I jumped off the bed and was stopped by Rose.

"Don't," she smirked. "This is getting interesting."

"Do not test my patience," Sesshomaru growled.

"Then why don't you tell her _Lord_ Sesshomaru- that you have feeling for her? If you don't, you will lose her."

He tightened his grip. "I will not lose her. She is _mine_."

I shoved Rose's hand aside and marched up to them. "I belong to _no_ one. That is the one thing I am sure."

Sesshomaru dropped Yukito and turned to me. Yukito fell to the floor massaging his neck. Sesshomaru tilted my head up and breathed into my ear, "And that would be the one thing with you would be wrong- I assure you."

I trembled- he was too close. He drew me in like a lucid dream. I wanted to touch him and have him touched me. I wanted to run my hands down his back and kiss the crook of his neck, but it wasn't meant to be.

He suddenly turned to the door and said, "We will leave in an hour." and then he walked right out the door.

* * *

**Mwhahaha! Nope Sesshomaru isn't going to kill Yukito- yet. The only reason is because Sesshomaru respects his father- probably a little too much. Though not enough to put up with Yukito for much longer. Especially after what I have planned for Yukito and Alexandria in the next chapter or two. Tee-hee. And Rose- what is up with that crazy vampyre? Who knows? And what is Natsumi planning? She definitely has something up her sleeve. Well... we'll find out soon- in about a week, maybe sooner. :) Until then, adieu.**


	13. Inevitable Consequences

**Hello my lovely readers. :) Writer's block had a hold of me for awhile, so I was unable to post anything. Meh. It's so sad. This one is a little short, but it's all my short attention span could muster. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 13

Inevitable Consequences

_There are times we look back on what we've done and are filled with relentless regret. For Sesshomaru and Alexandria, this began their decent into utter turmoil._

"Quit dawdling you stupid human," Jaken scolded.

I pushed my tired legs forward. I was numb from the waist down. We'd walked for the past three days with minimal rest. Jaken strode next to Yukito about twenty feet ahead and Sesshomaru walked with a purpose or really freaking fast at least one-hundred feet ahead.

"Sesshomaru-sama, might we stop," I breathed. "Just for a bit." I knew he'd hear me even though he was so far away.

Sesshomaru briefly glanced at me in the distance with cold austere eyes, "No." I fear if he glared any more menacing, I might've spontaneously combusted.

I frowned and felt the gallons of sweat fall from my limbs. I was too exhausted and hungry for this. The forest had been unkind to me. I felt my feet plead for mercy in my torn and muddy shoes, my hair was a tattered rat's nest, and my poor bare limbs were absolutely cover in tiny scratches and cuts from a thorn bush I ran into and from falling a few too many times. After all this I only felt sympathy for Ah-Un. There was some food and a blanket packed in his bags, which was good for me. I'd starve if it weren't for him.

I glanced at the poor animal and was filled with empathy. I slept these last nights on his back, but he'd yet to rest. Ah-Un grumbled as he walked beside me. His pace was slow and sweat covered his scales- we needed a rest.

'_One more step, just one more_,' I repeated in my head trying to move my legs forward.

"Hurry up human," Jaken called with a look of disdain plastered on his face. The gap was wider between us.

'_Just one more-_' My vision blurred and my body went light. I saw the ground and everything went black.

* * *

My eyes popped open and I immediately took notice of my surroundings. It was dark- for one and I lay under a blanket next to a warm, blazing fire. I blinked and mused, "How did I get here?"

"You passed out, stupid human," Jaken screeched from the other sided of the fire roasting his newt on a stick.

"Oh," I blinked. "Sesshomaru actually stopped after I passed out?"

"Because I insisted," said Yukito who emerged from the distant trees behind Jaken.

I was surprised Sesshomaru actually listened to Yukito. Sesshomaru only sent glares at me since we'd begun our journey.

Jaken froze then began his tirade. "How dare you insist on waiting for her to recover? We should have left her." He pointed to me and folded his arms. "She's useless anyway."

"But she's the reason why the lord is on this journey," Yukito teased with an evil grin. "Did he not tell you? Or does he not trust you to tell you of his mission?"

"Of course he did!" Jaken said nervously.

Yukito raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes. I have served Lord Sesshomaru for over a hundred years- he tells me everything." Jaken said as his eyes twitched and darted around.

"Then you tell me what his mission is." Yukito grinned.

Sweat drops fell from Jaken's face. "Um- the way of supreme conquest. Yep. That's it!"

Yukito chuckled, "Are you sure?"

Jaken's eye widened. "Of course I am."

"Okay." Yukito smirked and walked over to me. "Are you hurt?"

I wiggled my limbs easily which meant nothing was broken and smiled. "No. I'm fine."

He grabbed my hand, pulled it to his mouth, and kissed it. "Don't scare me again," he murmured.

He eyes were soft and full of emotions, but I knew he was serious. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks and turned my head away to hide it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're back!" Jaken squealed. "What took you, mi lord?"

Sesshomaru appeared from the same place as Yukito and walked on past Jaken, stepping on him in the process.

Yukito let go of my hand, stood, and bowed deeply to meet him. Sesshomaru glanced at me with something like desire in his eyes then glared at Yukito.

"What did Lord Yukimura want?" Yukito asked.

Sesshomaru turned toward the fire. "He wants to discuss it at his castle."

Yukito frowned. "When?"

"Tonight," Sesshomaru growled, a frown visible on his usual stoic face.

"But you can't-"

"I don't have a choice," Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Why?"

"To prevent war." Sesshomaru stared into the flames.

"Really? Over a petty thing like that?" Yukito shook his head and threw up his arms.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Jaken stumbled over to Sesshomaru after getting his face planted into the ground. "My lord why did you send Natsumi away? I thought she was going to be your mate."

This was news to me. It meant that I couldn't be Sesshomaru's lover. I smiled then frowned when I remembered Sesshomaru hovering over me. A blush crept across my cheeks at the memory. Natsumi… who is she?

Jaken peered up to his lord and met his murderous gaze. Jaken trembled and was sent flying across the clearing.

Yukito smirked. "You've always hated Natsumi."

Sesshomaru stared again into the flickering flames. "Yes."

"Who's Natsumi?" I asked, curious.

Both males perked up at my question, but Yukito was the first to answer.

"You don't want to remember, but she is Lord Yukimura's daughter." He sighed. "He is the Lord of the East. Lord Yukimura is our own Lord of the West's ally and it is very unfortunate for Lord Sesshomaru to have pissed him off."

"Oh," I said. I couldn't say much else. It was a lot to take in. What was my relationship to Sesshomaru?

Yukito chuckled and turned to Sesshomaru. "So, my lord, I will watch over Alexandria and take Jaken before I kill him." He flashed his fangs.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "No."

"No? What do you mean?" Yukito was unconvinced.

Sesshomaru let out a breath. "Yukimura wants to meet her."

"What?" Jaken and Yukito yelled.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that short chapter. I wonder what Yukimura is going to do. Review and annoy me so I will post the next one soon. Happy Holidays!**


	14. The Unfortunate Proposal

**Mwhahaha! You're going to love and hate me for this one, but it had to be done. Nooooo. Don't throw popcorn at me! I couldn't help it. This chapter had to happen. :( Well anyway… Enjoy… or not…**

* * *

Chapter 14

The Unfortunate Proposal

My eyes widened. "Why does he want to meet me?"

Sesshomaru turned toward me and his eyes flickered in the fire. "I don't know."

"He'll kill her. You know that?" Yukito folded his arms.

"He will try, but he will not succeed," said Sesshomaru.

Yukito folded his arms. "How will you stop him?"

"I will protect her."

Jaken's mouth stood agape. "She's just a human."

"And she is mine." He looked straight into my eyes.

I frowned. _'What could he mean? I don't belong to anyone.'_

"We leave tonight," Sesshomaru said and looked back into the fire.

"As you wish." Yukito shook his head.

"M-my lord!" Jaken ran over to Sesshomaru. "Do you intend to mate with a human?!"

"What does that mean?" I asked, curious and naïve of the implications.

Jaken tripped and Yukito walked over to me with a grin from ear to ear. He looked kinda evil. He kneeled and leaned into my face, which was too close for comfort. "Do you want to find out?" he breathed. His lips were merely an inch away from mine.

I blushed and Yukito was suddenly across the field holding his bruised cheek and Sesshomaru stood next to me. I hardly saw what happened.

Sesshomaru peered down to me and then my stomach was on his shoulder as he held me. I coughed. He threw me too hard. "We're leaving."

Jaken scrambled to put out the fire and packed the blanket on Ah-Un. Yukito walked next to us.

"You would do better to learn not to touch her," Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth.

Yukito bowed his head, "Yes my lord."

* * *

We arrived at the gates of a mansion within about a half an hour. Sesshomaru dropped me earlier and my stomach was still hurting. Every time Yukito walked near me, he was met with a glare from Sesshomaru. He'd kept his distance since we'd left.

As we approached, I noticed two ugly looking hog demons stood next to the gate. In front of them was a pacing monkey. When we did get there, the two hog demons opened the gates and the monkey, who kept talking to himself, led us inside. I felt like Alice in wonderland where nothing made logical sense. Monkeys can't talk!

The mansion was really like a castle. It was made of stone and was about six or seven floors high. The main doors were made out of mahogany and there was a big cat carved into the door, but it was the inside that really surprised me.

The whole entrance was covered in gold and the carpet was red with an intricate design. The chandelier was huge and lit with candles. Everything was beyond magnificent and I didn't belong there.

My clothes were tattered from walking all day, my shoes were caked in mud, and my hair was an absolute mess. I looked like I was homeless next to all of this extraordinary elegance. I glanced at Sesshomaru and Yukito who both looked bored out of their mind. Their clothes looked perfectly clean- even their boots were spotless. I folded my arms and frowned. _'Lucky bastards.'_ I don't know how they kept clean after walking through the mud, but I was beyond jealous.

We were led to our rooms. We were each separated, but Jaken had to reside with Yukito, since Sesshomaru refused to let me stay with him. Sesshomaru ordered Jaken to get me my spare kimono that was still packed on Ah-Un.

My room was blasé compared to the rest of the castle, but it was still nice. It was all white with a fluffy bed and a roomy bathroom. I bathed then dressed in my clean kimono and tidied my hair. I looked decent to say the least and I was pleased.

After I was good and clean, the monkey led us to the dining room. The path there was through a lot of twists and turns. It was like a maze. We went down three staircases and one of them was even behind a hidden door.

The dining room was beautiful. The table was a dark wood and each of the feet were carved into a lion's paw. The décor was lovely. There were paintings of landscapes and of some very large cats. The rest of the dining room was gold and through the windows you could see the brilliant night sky.

We took our seats when a man and a woman walked in. The man was gorgeous like one of those hot supermodels in magazines. His face was angular and his eyes were a piercing blue. His long snow-colored hair was tied into a ponytail and he wore traditional Japanese clothes in dark blue.

The woman was also beautiful. Her auburn laid over a curvy red dress. Her cleavage showed a bit too much for my taste, but it was a beautiful dress.

They sat down and from what I could guess, since I didn't see anyone else, the woman was probably Natsumi and the man was likely Yukimura. _'They don't look menacing. Sesshomaru and Yukito were probably worried for nothing.'_

"Ah Sesshomaru, my friend," Yukimura began.

"Yukimura," Sesshomaru nodded.

Yukimura chuckled. "I hope you like tonight's feast. It is my daughter's favorite- lobster. Our chef is from a country called England. It's apparently all the rage over there."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"But I bet you are wondering what I want from you." Yukimura's smile was evil. Natsumi wore a haughty smirk almost like she'd won something and was gloating.

'_Maybe I was wrong. No one who has good intentions can smile like that.' _I shivered.

"What is it Yukimura," Sesshomaru growled, impatient.

"It's simple really. Almost trivial," Yukimura said while he rolled his eyes. "I mean all you have to do is father a child with my daughter. It can't be too much trouble."

It was almost like a blizzard swept over the room. The silence was icy. _'What was Sesshomaru going to do?'_

* * *

**Yeah. What is Sesshomaru going to do? You will just have to wait to find out in the next installment of Unrequited Love when drama will ensue. Please review! It will come out faster if you do…**


End file.
